Naruto DxD Chronicles EX
by The World Arcana
Summary: Setelah Naruto dikhianati oleh kekasihnya dan saudara angkatnya, dia pergi dari Underworld. Beberapa tahun kemudian muncullah Minato dan Aria Uzumaki yang merupakan anak dari Naruto yang membantu Rias dan rekan-rekannya serta Xenovia dari Kokabiel. Siapakah ibu mereka dan kenapa mereka bisa mempunyai sayap dan kekuatan cahaya seperti malaikat?
1. chapter 1

Name: Naruto DxD Chronicles EX  
Author: The World Arcana  
Rating: M  
Genre: Adventure, Romance

Chapter 1: Minato and Aria

Naruto Uzumaki dan sahabatnya beserta rivalnya, Sasuke Uchiha saat ini bersama dengan bantuan rekan satu timnya dan juga senseinya, Sakura Haruno dan juga Kakashi Hatake saat ini sedang melawan ibu dari segala chakra, Kaguya Otsutsuki. Mereka terlihat bersemangat saat ini karena mantan _**Jinchuuriki Juubi**_ , Obito Uchiha turut membantu mereka sebagai ucapan terima kasihnya pada Naruto Uzumaki yang telah menuntunnya kembali ke jalan yang benar

" **Apa kalian sudah menyerah** , **Ashura** , **indra**?" Tanya Kaguya.

"Jangan harap sialan!" Teriak Naruto dengan lantang, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku dan Sasuke tidak akan menyerah melawanmu."

"Naruto benar…" Balas Sasuke, kemudian _**Perfect Susanoo**_ miliknya sudah kembali bangkit dan dia pun berkata "Kami tidak akan menyerah melawanmu."

" **Hahahahahahaha** "

"Apa yang kau tertawakan sialan!" Teriak Naruto.

" **Kau bertarung dengan gagah berani** " Ucap Kaguya, kemudian dia berkata " **Tapi memangnya kau pikir aku tidak mengetahui kelemahanmu** , **Ashura**?"

'Apa yang dia maksud?' Batin Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, dan Sakura.

" **Orang yang diliputi kepompong itu orang terpenting untukmu kan Ashura**?" Tanya Kaguya yang menunjuk sesosok orang yang terkena efek _**Mugen Tsukuyomi**_ dari Madara Uchiha.

'Itu kan… Hinata' Batin Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan 'Apa dia akan…'

"Kaguya, kumohon jangan lakukan itu. Ini masalah antara kau, denganku, dan Sasuke saja. Jangan bawa-bawa Hinata dalam masalah ini." Ucap Naruto saat melihat Kaguya yang mengarahkan _**Gudoudama**_ -nya ke arah Hinata yang masih terikat _**Mugen Tsukuyomi**_.

" **Terlambat** …" Ucap Kaguya yang sudah melesatkan _**Gudoudama**_ miliknya ke arah Hinata.

Jleeebbbb

"HINATA!" Teriak Naruto yang melihat serangan Kaguya sukses mengenai targetnya dan dari kepompong itu keluarlah sosok Hinata yang perutnya sudah bolong karena serangan Kaguya

"Brengsek kau Kaguya! _**Enton**_ : _**Susanoo Kagutsuchi**_!" Ucap Sasuke yang sudah melepaskan panahnya yang diselimuti _**Amaterasu**_ ke arah Kaguya.

" _ **Gudoudama**_!" Ucap Kaguya yang sudah membuat _**Gudoudama**_ dan menahan serangan Sasuke.

"Cih…"

'Naruto…' Batin Sakura dan Kakashi saat melihat Naruto menghilangkan _**Rikudou Senjutsu Mode**_ -nya dan menangis sambil melihat arah tempat kematian Hinata oleh Kaguya.

"Naruto, bangkitlah… Kau harus membantu Sasuke-kun untuk melawan Kaguya dan Zetsu." Ucap Sakura yang sudah mendekati Naruto dan juga menepuk pundaknya. Sasuke dan Obito pun melawan Kaguya melihat Naruto kelihatan drop setelah kematian Hinata. Kakashi juga ingin membantu tapi dia tidak bisa apa-apa mengingat kartu AS-nya, _**Kamui**_ sudah tidak bisa digunakan karena mata _**Sharingan**_ miliknya telah kembali kepada Obito yang merupakan pemilik asli dari _**Sharingan**_ milik Kakashi.

"Aku gagal… Aku telah gagal Sakura-chan." Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku berencana untuk mulai membuka perasaanku kepadanya, Sakura-chan… Tapi kenapa, HARUS TERJADI HAL SEPERTI INI!"

'Naruto…' Batin Sakura. Dia benci melihat sahabatnya seperti ini, kemudian membalikkan badan Naruto dan menampar wajahnya dengan sangat keras.

Plaaaakkkk

"Kau sudah sadar huh?" Tanya Sakura, tapi Naruto tidak bergeming walaupun sudah ditampar sekeras mungkin oleh Sakura. Dan hal itu membuat Sakura murka dan berkata "Kau menyedihkan, Naruto… Mana Naruto yang selama ini aku lihat? Mana Naruto yang selalu maju di depan? Mana Naruto yang selama ini menjadi sahabatku dan terus memegang janji untuk membawa Sasuke-kun ke _**Konoha**_? Mana! Aku tahu kau sedih atas kematian Hinata… Aku juga sama Naruto tapi Hinata tidak akan suka melihatmu begini Naruto. Bangkitlah dan kalahkan dia bersama Sasuke-kun dan dunia Shinobi ini akan damai… Karena kau adalah, _**Yogen no Ko**_!"

Naruto pun tersentak saat mendengar perkataan Sakura itu, kemudian dia tersenyum dan mulai memasuki _**Rikudou Senjutsu Mode**_ kembali dan berkata pada Sakura "Arigatou, Sakura... Kau benar, aku dan Sasuke adalah kunci perdamaian di dunia Shinobi. Ayo kita kalahkan dia, Sasuke, Sakura, Obito, Kakashi-sensei."

"Hn…"

"Iya…"

"Itu sudah pasti…"

"Ayo kita buat perdamainan sejati di _**Elemental Nation**_ ini, Naruto."

Mereka pun kembali melawan Kaguya dengan segala kekuatan yang mereka miliki dan dibantu oleh Obito. Tapi Kaguya yang menyadari dari Zetsu bahwa kemampuan _**Kamui**_ milik Obito sangat mengganggu mereka, dia pun langsung menyerang Obito dengan teknik _**All**_ - _ **Killing Ash Bones**_ -nya dan mengenainya dengan telak dan Naruto terlambat untuk menyelamatkan Obito. Naruto pun kembali murka karena kematian Obito yang disebabkan oleh _**Kaguya**_ dan dia langsung menyerang langsung Kaguya bersama dengan Sasuke. Tapi Kaguya tidak gentar dan dia mengeluarkan teknik terkuatnya yaitu _**Gudoudama**_ berukuran besar dan hampir menyebabkan Sakura tewas tapi dia diselamatkan oleh Kakashi yang mendapatkan _**Sharingan**_ miliknya dari Obito yang dia titipkan selama pertarungannya dengan Kaguya dan langsung menggunakan _**Susanoo**_ dan membuat rencana terakhir untuk menyegel Kaguya dan mereka berhasil melakukannya. Setelah itu, 9 _**Bijuu**_ bebas dari tubuh Kaguya dan Hagoromo muncul menemui mereka.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Sakura yang sudah bersiaga saat melihat kedatangan Hagoromo.

"Jangan khawatir, dia bukan musuh…" Jawab Naruto.

"Ya, Naruto benar. Dia orang yang memberikan kekuatan pada kami, _**Rikudou Sennin**_." Ucap Sasuke, dan ucapan itu membuat Sakura dan Kakashi terkejut.

"Terima kasih atas bantuan kalian berdua, Naruto dan Sasuke." Ucap Hagoromo, kemudian dia melihat 9 _**Bijuu**_ dan berkata "Jadi apa yang akan kalian lakukan setelah ini, Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kukou, Saiken, Choumei, Gyuuki, dan Kurama?"

" **Kami ingin bersama dengan Naruto** …" Balas para _**Bijuu**_.

"Aku menolak…" Balas Naruto.

"Tapi kenapa?" Tanya para _**Bijuu**_.

"Aku ingin kalian bebas, minna." Jawab Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi kalau kalian mau, kalian bisa membantuku menjaga perdamaian dengan cara lain."

" **Boleh juga**." Balas para _**Bijuu**_ , kemudian tubuh mereka pun berubah menjadi manusia berkat bantuan Hagoromo dan membuat mereka berkata "Terima kasih, tou-sama."

"Sama-sama Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kukou, Saiken, Choumei, Gyuuki dan kau juga Kurama…" Balas Hagoromo sambil tersenyum, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Bersiaplah, karena aku akan mengirim kalian keluar dari dimensi yang telah dibuat dari okaa-samaku."

Boooofff

Boooofff

Boooofff

Hagoromo pun memanggil para kage terdahulu termasuk Hashirama, Tobirama, Hiruzen, dan Minato. Kemudian mereka bersama dengan para _**Kazekage**_ , _**Raikage**_ , _**Tsuchikage**_ dan juga _**Mizukage**_ masa lalu, mengirim anggota Tim 7 keluar dari dimensi buatan Kaguya. Setelah sampai dan Hagoromo menghilang dari dunia ini, Naruto dan Sasuke pun membuat handseal dan membebaskan semua Shinobi yang terkena _**Mugen Tsukuyomi**_ dari Madara.

"Naruto, Sasuke… Kau berhasil mengalahkan Madara dan menghentikan perang ini" Ucap Tsunade.

"Hn…" Balas Sasuke dan membuat para _**Shinobi**_ dan _**Kunoichi**_ sweatdrop akan perkataan khas-nya.

"Ya, kau benar." Balas Naruto yang sedih atas kabar kematian Hinata. Kemudian dia berkata "Tapi Tsunade-baachan, ini pertemuan terakhir kita."

Hal itu mengejutkan pihak aliansi dan Rookie 9, kemudian Sasuke pun berkata "Apa maksudmu, dobe? Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Hinata kan?"

"Aku gagal melindungi dia, teme. Dia sekarang sudah mati." Jawab Naruto yang mengeluarkan tangisannya dan itu membuat Kiba dan Shino terkejut karena rekan satu tim mereka sudah tewas tapi mereka tidak bisa menyalahkan Naruto apalagi Naruto saat ini dalam keadaan down "Tidak ada yang berharga bagiku kembali disini, jadi aku ingin pergi saja bersama dengan yang lain. Ayo kita pergi, minna…"

"Baiklah." Balas para _**Bijuu**_ yang sedang berjalan dan menyusul Naruto yang sudah menjauhi para Aliansi Shinobi. Sasuke pun yang melihat ini pun berkata "Dobe, tapi bagaimana dengan impianmu untuk menjadi Hokage?"

"Aku tidak akan khawatir, karena ada penggantiku yang juga pantas menjadi Hokage. Uchiha Sasuke, reinkarnasi Otsutsuki Indra… Jagalah Konoha untukku." Ucap Naruto yang berhenti dan tersenyum kepada teman-temannya, dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalian semua kuat. Aku yakin kalian pasti akan mampu melindungi _**Konoha**_ karena _**Hi no Ishi**_ milik kalian sama tingginya denganku."

'Kau salah Naruto. Kaulah pemilik _**Hi no Ishi**_ yang paling tinggi daripada kami semua shinobi _**Konoha**_.' Batin Tsunade dan para _**Shinobi**_ serta _**Kunoichi**_ yang berasal dari _**Konoha**_.

Kemudian dia memegang tangan Kurama dan mengeluarkan jutsu milik ayahnya dan juga Nidaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju " _ **Hiraishin no Jutsu**_!"

Naruto pun menghilang bersama dengan para _**Bijuu**_ dengan kilatan berwarna kuning dan membuat pasukan aliansi menangis karena mereka telah kehilangan salah satu pahlawan mereka. Disisi lain, karena Naruto belum bisa menyempurnakan Hiraishin, dia yang harusnya berpindah ke pulau tempatnya berlatih kekuatan Bijuu Mode bersama Killer Bee dan Gyuuki di sebuah pulau kecil di Kumogakure malah terlempar ke sebuah tempat antah berantah.

"Dimana kita, minna?" Tanya Naruto pada rekan-rekannya yang juga sama kebingungannya dengan dirinya saat melihat tempat yang asing di depan mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu gaki." Balas Kurama dan perkataan Kurama itu dijawab dengan anggukan oleh para _**Bijuu**_ yang lain.

"Seharusnya kita berdua kan berpindah ke Air Terjun Kebenaran kan? Tapi kenapa kita bisa berada di tempat ini?" Tanya Naruto yang mengepalkan tangannya.

"Mungkin itu karena jutsu _**Hiraishin**_ milikmu belum sempurna gaki." Jawab Kurama, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan sepertinya kita berada di dimensi lain gaki"

'Kuso…' Batin Naruto, kemudian dia bergumam "Sial sekali nasibku hari ini."

" **Siapa kalian semua**? **Sedang apa kalian berada di rumahku**?" Tanya seorang sosok dari belakang Naruto.

Naruto dan para _**Bijuu**_ pun membalikkan badannya dan terbelalak saat melihat sosok naga merah yang berukuran besar. Apalagi Kurama belum pernah melihat makhluk yang lebih besar daripada dirinya dalam _**Full Bijuu Mode**_.Tapi mereka semua terutama Naruto yang sudah pernah melawan _**Juubi**_ pun langsung bisa menahan diri akan ketakutannya, dan membuat para _**Bijuu**_ bersiap-siap jika saja naga itu berniat menyerang mereka. Melihat situasi semakin tegang, dia pun menatap mata naga itu dengan tajam dan dia pun berkata "Siapa kau?"

" **Namaku** _**Great Red**_." Jawab sosok naga besar itu, kemudian dia melanjutkan " **Aku adalah penjaga lubang dimensi**."

"Aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto dan mereka adalah rekan-rekanku. Nama mereka adalah Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kukou, Saiken, Choumei, Gyuuki dan Kurama." Ucap Naruto.

' **Dari auranya sepertinya bocah pirang itu adalah seorang manusia tapi bagaimana bisa dia mempunyai energi sebesar ini dan juga sembilan orang di sebelah bocah ini juga seperti terdiri dari energi yang tidak pernah habis** … **Apa mereka berasal dari negara lain**?' Pikir _**Great Red**_ saat melihat Naruto dan para _**Bijuu**_ , kemudian dia bertanya " **Kenapa kalian semua bisa ada disini**?"

"Aku menggunakan jurus teleportasi yang baru aku pelajari untuk pergi ketempat aku bisa menenangkan diri setelah diduniaku aku berhasil menghentikan perang dan mendengar kabar orang yang kucintai mati. Namun karena aku belum bisa menguasai jurus ini sepenuhnya, aku malah terlempar kesini bersama dengan teman-temanku." Jawab Naruto panjang lebar sambil mengepalkan tangannya saat mengucapkan tentang perang dan kematian Hinata.

" **Jadi** … **Kau ingin mengasingkan diri ketempat yang nyaman untuk kau bisa melupakan kematian kekasihmu itu**. **Tapi** **karena jurus itu belum sempurna** , **kau dan teman-temanmu malah terlempar ke dunia ini**?" Tanya _**Great Red**_ , kemudian Naruto pun menggangguk, membuat _**Great Red**_ berkata " **Kalian tahu dimensi kalian berbeda dengan disini kan**? **Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan disini**?"

"Urusan dan juga tujuanku, kau tidak perlu tahu naga merah. Tapi yang pasti kami tidak ada tujuan jahat." Jawab Naruto dengan santai tanpa rasa takut melihat tatapan amarah yang muncul dari _**Great Red**_.

" **Hahahahaha** , **menarik** - **menarik** … **Baru kali ini ada orang yang berani bicara seperti itu kepadaku**." Ucap _**Great Red**_ , kemudian dia melanjutkan " **Baiklah silahkan lewat** , **tapi perlu aku ingatkan** … **Kalian tidak akan akan tahu dimana kalian akan terdampar.** **Bisa saja kau terpisah dengan rekan** - **rekanmumu itu**."

"Terserah padamu." Balas Naruto dan para _**Bijuu**_. Karena Naruto dan para _**Bijuu**_ yakin kalaupun mereka terpisah pun mereka pasti bisa menjaga diri mereka masing-masing.

' **Jalanilah** **kehidupan barumu di dunia ini** , **Uzumaki Naruto**.' Batin _**Great Red**_ yang melihat Naruto dan para _**Bijuu**_ pergi dari lingkaran yang dia buat ' **Aku yakin dunia ini akan lebih menarik dengan kehadiran mereka** …'

Naruto ternyata terkirim oleh _**Great Red**_ ke _**Underworld**_ dan juga dia benar-benar berpisah dengan teman-temannya. Dia mencari-cari yang lain kemana-mana tapi setelah mengingat kembali perkataan _**Great Red**_ , dia pun memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan mencari mereka karena dia yakin mereka tidak berada di tempat yang sama seperti dirinya berada. Setelah itu, dia pun berupaya mencari informasi tentang tempat yang dia pijaki saat ini tapi karena chakranya yang habis karena pertarungannya melawan Obito, Madara, dan Kaguya… Dia pun pingsan, dan setelah bangun dia kan terkejut saat melihat dirinya berada di rumah yang tergolong mewah.

"Dimana aku?" Tanya Naruto

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya pria berambut merah yang masuk ke kamar tempat Naruto bangun. Kemudian dia berkata "Jadi siapa namamu nak? Kenapa kau bisa berada didunia bawah, bukannya kau ini manusia."

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto tuan…" Jawab Naruto yang bingung harus memanggil pria didepannya siapa.

"Zeoticus… Namaku Zeoticus Gremory." Balas pria yang bernama Zeoticus itu, kemudian dia berkata "Oh ya, kau belum menjawab pertanyaan keduaku, Naruto-san. Jadi bisa tolong jelaskan apa yang terjadi padamu sampai kau bisa tergeletak di jalan malam-malam begini."

"Maaf Zeoticus-san, tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa aku disini. Yang aku tahu aku sedang berkelana dengan sahabatku dan terdampar di suatu tempat dan aku terkirim disini tapi rekan-rekanku malah menghilang dan aku tidak bisa menemukannya. Saat aku mencari informasi tentang keberadaanku saat ini, aku pun pingsan karena aku kekurangan banyak energi. Ya begitulah ceritanya kenapa kau bisa menemukanku tergeletak di jalan, Zeoticus-san." Balas Naruto

"Kalau boleh tahu siapa nama mereka, Naruto-san?" Tanya Zeoticus.

"Namanya Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kukou, Saiken, Choumei, Gyuuki dan Kurama. Apa kau melihatnya, Zeoticus-san?" Tanya balik Naruto.

"Maaf aku tidak melihatnya, Naruto-san." Jawab Zeoticus dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku, istri dan putraku hanya menemukanmu saja di jalan tadi."

"Jadi begitu…" Balas Naruto dengan sedih, kemudian dia mengepalkan tangannya dan berkata 'Kuso! Pertama Hinata, sekarang teman-temanku… Apa kau benar-benar membenciku, Kami-sama.'

"Tapi tenang saja, Naruto-san… Aku akan membantumu mencarinya" Ucap Zeoticus.

"Arigatou Zeoticus-san" Balas Naruto.

"Naruto-san…" Ucap Zeoticus dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Apa kau bersedia jika aku rubah kau menjadi iblis dan menjadi anak angkatku?"

'Menjadi iblis… Apa maksudnya? Apa dia iblis?' Batin Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "Aku bersedia saja menjadi anak angkatmu, Zeoticus-san… Tapi aku tidak ingin menjadi iblis, karena aku punya ingatan buruk tentang kata itu"

"Baiklah Naruto-kun, mulai dari saat ini kau adalah anak angkatku. Tapi aku akan menyayangimu sebagai anak kandungku sendiri" Balas Zeoticus, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jangan panggil aku Zeoticus-san, Naruto. Panggil aku otou-san, tou-chan, atau otou-sama… Sesuka hatimu saja"

Mendengar itu, Naruto pun tersenyum lebar karena dia telah mendapatkan keluarga yang menerimanya dengan lapang hati meskipun dia kehilangan rekan perjalanannya. Setelah itu Naruto pun berkata "Ha'i otou-sama. Tapi izinkan aku tetap memakai marga Uzumaki. Karena marga itu adalah marga pengingatku pada tou-chan dan kaa-chan kandungku"

Zeoticus pun memeluk Naruto dan kemudian dia dipertemukan juga oleh istri dan putra Zeoticus yaitu Venelana dan Sirzech Gremory, mereka pun menerima Naruto dengan baik dalam keluarga mereka. Naruto dan Sirzech pun dalam waktu dekat sudah terlihat sangat akrab. Beberapa tahun kemudian, lahirlah Rias Gremory yang entah kenapa imoutonya itu mengingatkan dirinya kepada kaa-chan kandungnya, Kushina Uzumaki. Dia juga selalu mengajak Naruto bermain bersama dengan sahabatnya Sona dan juga salah satu sahabat dari Naruto selain Ajuka yaitu Serafall Leviathan. Di tempat ini, Naruto juga mengalami perang yaitu Perang Sipil antara para anggota aliansi dan para anggota keluarga fraksi _**Maou**_ lama dan memperkenalkannya dengan sosok yang dia cintai setelah dia berhasil move-on dari Hinata yang bernama Grayfia Lucifuge, dan sudah menjalin hubungan dengannya. Tapi itu entah kenapa membuat hubungan antara Naruto dan Sirzech menjadi renggang karena Sirzech juga mencintai Grayfia meskipun Naruto tidak menyadarinya dan membuatnya memiliki rivalitas dengan saudara angkatnya itu walapun itu rivalitas yang sepele. Bukan hanya itu, di dunia manusia dia juga berteman baik dengan Michael dan Gabriel, kedua _**Seraph**_ di _**Heaven**_ yang entah kenapa hubungan persahabatan Naruto dan Gabriel selalu membuat Grayfia jengkel pada Naruto tanpa tahu penyebab-nya dan juga Azazel karena sifatnya mengingatkannya dengan Jiraiya dan juga dia senang saat bertemu kembali dengan Kurama yang sudah menikah dengan mantan pemimpin para _**Youkai**_ _**Kitsune**_ yang bernama Yasaka dan juga Matatabi. Para _**Bijuu**_ yang lain juga saat ini juga membantu Kurama secara Kurama saat ini adalah pemimpin baru dari para _**Youkai Kitsune**_ yang baru meskipun Shukaku masih kelihatan susah diatur oleh Kurama dan membuat Kurama harus selalu membuat perbandingan antara kekuatan mereka berdua yang didasarkan banyaknya ekor mereka membuat mereka bertengkar setiap hari tapi tidak serius. Karena Naruto sudah melihat umurnya sudah cocok untuk menikah, Naruto pun berniat melamar Grayfia hari ini. Saat ini dia sedang menemani adiknya, Rias dan juga Sona yang merupakan adik sahabatnya bermain… Meskipun dia hanya melihatnya dari kejauhan bersama dengan Serafall, kakak dari Sona.

"Onii-chan, kau tidak main?" Tanya Rias kepada kakak angkatnya.

"Maaf, imouto. Mungkin lain kali." Jawabnya dengan nada lembut.

Rias pun cemberut mendengar perkataan kakaknya, tapi kemudian dia pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada sahabatnya yang mengajaknya bermain. Melihat Rias bermain dengan Sona, Naruto pun tersenyum dan membatin'Kau benar-benar mengingatkanku pada kaa-chan, imouto.'

"Naruto-kun, apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya sahabatnya, Serafall Sitri yang menepuk pundaknya untuk menyadarkan teman seperjuangannya dalam civil war ini dari lamunanannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Serafall. Melihat Rias semakin hari semakin tumbuh, aku jadi teringat pada ibu kandungku." Jawab Naruto dan jawaban itu pun membuat Serafall mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian, Naruto pun melihat sahabatnya itu dan berkata "Oh ya Serafall, aku akan melamar Grayfia-chan… Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Serafall pun terlihat shock saat mendengar kabar itu dan kemudian dia pun membatin sambil mengepalkan tangannya 'Apa yang harus aku katakan? Aku tidak bisa katakan "Hey, Naruto-kun… Jangan nikahi pelacur itu, dia telah mendua-kan mu dengan saudara angkatmu sendiri." begitu saja kan. Tch, kalau Ajuka-kun tidak memintaku untuk tidak berbuat macam-macam, sudah aku bunuh wanita itu karena telah menyakiti sahabatku. Entah kenapa aku lebih percaya pada rivalku sendiri sekarang untuk menjaga Naruto-kun dengan baik daripada gadis sialan itu.'

Melihat perilaku aneh sahabatnya itu, Naruto pun berkata pada Serafall "Woy, Sera kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Tentu saja, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Serafall yang sudah sadar dari lamunannya.

"Saat aku tanya tentang rencanaku untuk menikahi Grayfia-chan, kau malah mengepalkan tanganmu dan terlihat marah pada seseorang." Jawab Naruto dan kemudian dia tersenyum jahil dan melanjutkan "Jangan-jangan… Kau cemburu ya saat aku bilang aku akan menikahi Grayfia?"

"Tentu saja tidak baka!" Teriak Serafall dengan wajah yang memerah dan dia pun mencubit Naruto dengan keras membuatnya menjerit akibat cubitan dari sahabatnya yang merupakan calon _**Maou Leaviathan**_ bersama dengan Grayfia meskipun mereka harus bertarung terlebih dahulu sebagai tes "Aku dulu memang suka kepadamu, Naruto-kun. Tapi saat ini aku telah jatuh cinta pada Ajuka-kun. Jangan bilang kau akan meninggalkan Grayfia dan menikung sahabatmu sendiri?"

"Yang benar saja!" Balas Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku hanya bercanda saja tadi Sera tapi aku senang mendengarmu mempunyai perasaan pada Ajuka, jadi perasaannya kepadamu tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Oh ya, kalau kau menikah dengan Ajuka… Aku harap kau juga akan memberikan undangan pernikahan kalian padaku nanti, awas kalau tidak. Akan aku acak-acak tempat pernikahan kalian nanti."

Mendengar itu wajah Serafall pun memerah dan kemudian dia pun berkata "Tentu saja kalau kami menikah, kau akan mendapatkan undangan dari kami baka. Kau itu kan sahabat kami."

"Baguslah…" Balas Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan setelah melihat arloji-nya sudah menunjukkan waktu jam 6 petang "Oh ya, imouto. Ayo kita pulang."

"Baik onii-chan." Balas Rias.

Rias dan Naruto pun pulang ke rumahnya dan dia membicarakan rencananya pada otou-san dan okaa-sannya, bahkan Rias sangat senang kalau oni-channya itu menikah dengan Grayfia. Naruto pun setelah itu berlatih sampai malam dan setelah dia selesai dengan latihannya dan sedang menuju ke kamarnya, dia pun terasa seperti mendengar suara desahan kenikmatan yang dihasilkan jika dua orang memadu kasih dan itu berasal dari kamar saudara angkatnya, Sirzech.

"Aaaaahhhh, Sirzech-kun. Jangan keras-keras, aaahhh."

'Ini bukan suara Grayfia-chan kan?' Batin Naruto yang masih menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk membantah pada dirinya sendiri kalau suara yang dia dengar adalah suara kekasihnya sendiri

"Ohhh, Grayfia-chan. Punyamu sangat sempit"

Setelah mendengar suara yang dia yakini adalah suara Sirzech itu, pikiran Naruto pun langsung blank dan dia pun mengingat-ingat kalau hubungan Sirzech dan Grayfia semakin erat tapi dia masih belum percaya kalau saudara angkatnya dan kekasihnya itu berselingkuh dan menusuknya dari belakang. Saat berada di depan kamar Sirzech, Naruto pun memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu kamar saudara angkatnya sendiri dan dia pun shock bukan main saat melihat Sirzech dan Grayfia sedang bercinta tapi Grayfia masih terkejut saat melihat kehadiran kekasihnya itu di kamar _**King**_ -nya tersebut.

"Naruto-kun…"

Mendengar nama saudara angkatnya disebut, Sirzech pun turut menoleh dan shock saat melihat saudara angkatnya sedang berdiri di dalam kamarnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa diartikan tapi dia tahu Naruto kecewa, kesal dan sedih saat ini "Naruto…"

"Kenapa…?"

"KENAPA KAU BISA MELAKUKAN HAL SETEGA INI PADAKU GRAYFIA-CHAN, SIRZECH!" Teriak Naruto yang sudah tidak kuat menahan emosi dan tangisnya "Apa salahku pada kalian, HAH!"

"Naruto-kun, aku bisa jelaskan…" Ucap Grayfia

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasan apapun!" Balas Naruto dan kemudian dia menjelaskan "Yang mau aku tahu adalah… KENAPA BISA KALIAN MELAKUKAN HAL SETEGA INI KEPADAKU!"

Grayfia pun menangis saat melihat kemarahan kekasihnya dan Sirzech pun menghentikan perbuatannya dan memberanikan diri untuk menatap Naruto "Naruto, aku minta maaf… Tapi, aku tidak menahan diri lagi. Aku mencintainya, Naruto."

Buaaaakkkk

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu, hah Sirzech! Aku sudah tahu dari awal mulai dari tatapanmu, perhatianmu padanya dan aku tidak bisa sebutkan lagi hal yang membuktikan rasa cintamu pada Grayfia."Ucap Naruto pada Sirzech yang terjatuh ke tanah karena pukulan Naruto yang telah diselimuti oleh chakra dan membuat kekuatan pukulan itu berkali-kali lipat dari pukulan biasa "Tapi kenapa dengan cara ini!Kau itu saudaraku, kalau kau mengatakannya padaku… Aku bisa saja melepaskan Grayfia meskipun itu sakit tapi akan aku tahan demi kebahagian kau, karena kau adalah saudaraku… TAPI APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! KAU MENGKHIANATIKU DARI BELAKANG SEPERTI SEORANG BINATANG. SEORANG SAUDARA TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MELAKUKAN ITU PADA SAUDARA-NYA, SIRZECH…"

Mendengar itu tangisan Sirzech pun runtuh dan dia pun berkata "Maafkan aku, Naruto… Maafkan aku."

Tapi Naruto tidak merespon dan kemudian dia melemparkan cincin yang rencana-nya akan digunakan untuk melamar Grayfia ke tangan Grayfia "Ambillah, itu adalah cincin yang rencananya akan aku gunakan untuk melamarmu tapi sekarang aku sudah tidak membutuhkannya lagi. Cincin itu hanyalah benda yang sudah tidak ada artinya lagi di mataku. Semoga kalian bahagia, Sirzech, Grayfia…"

Grayfia dan Sirzech yang melihat Naruto mengeluarkan kunai-nya pun berniat menghentikannya tapi mereka keduluan oleh seseorang "Kau mau kemana, Naruto-kun?"

"Aku ingin pergi ke dunia manusia, okaa-sama." Jawab Naruto pada sosok yang ternyata adalah Venelana tersebut.

"Naruto, aku tahu kau kecewa atas apa yang dilakukan Sirzech dan Grayfia." Ucap Zeoticus kemudian dia menjelaskan "Tapi kumohon jangan tinggalkan kami. Aku, ibumu dan Rias akan sangat kesepian jika kau benar-benar pergi, Naruto-kun. Jadi kumohon jangan tinggalkan kami Naruto-kun."

'Otou-sama…' Batin Naruto yang menatap ayah dan ibu angkatnya dengan sedih dan kemudian dia menundukkan kepalanya sambil menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya "Otou-sama, jika aku terus disini aku akan terus teringat akan pengkhianatan mereka berdua. Jadi kumohon, izinkan aku pergi otou-sama jadi aku bisa melupakan pengkhianatan mereka berdua dan mungkin disana aku bisa menemukan seseorang yang benar-benar mencintaiku dengan tulus."

Zeoticus pun hanya bisa diam tanpa kata, dia ingin anak angkatnya itu bahagia tapi dia tidak ingin Naruto pergi meninggalkan keluarga barunya hanya karena perbuatan bejat putra sulungnya dan ratunya yang telah berkhianat pada kekasihnya itu. Kemudian setelah lama tidak bersuara, Venelana pun tersenyum pada anaknya dan berkata "Aku mengizinkannya, Naruto-kun…"

"Venelana…"

"Okaa-sama…"

"Venelana-sama…"

Zeoticus, Sirzech dan juga Grayfia pun terlihat protes akan hal itu tapi mereka bertiga pun ditatap dengan tatapan nan menusuk dari Venelana dan membuatnya terdiam "Aku tidak ingin ada yang protes tentang keputusanku ini. Jika dengan kepergian, Naruto-kun bisa membuatnya bahagia maka aku sebagai ibunya akan menyetujuinya seratus persen. Zeoticus-kun, aku tahu kau keberatan akan hal ini tapi kumohon mengertilah… Ini demi kebaikan putra kita dan juga kau Sirzech, apa tujuanmu untuk membuat Naruto-kun tetap tinggal disini? Kau sudah mengkhianati Naruto-kun! Apa kau berniat membuat saudara angkatmu itu semakin hancur karena dia terus mengingat perbuatan kau dan ratumu itu?"

"Tentu saja tidak okaa-sama…" Balas Sirzech

"Nah, kalau begitu kau boleh pergi Naruto-kun tapi ingat untuk jaga dirimu baik-baik…"

"Tentu saja okaa-sama, terima kasih atas pengertianmu." Balas Naruto yang langsung memeluk ibu angkatnya itu "Aku akan selalu merindukan kalian dan Rias, otou-sama dan okaa-sama… _**Hiraishin no Jutsu**_!"

-Beberapa tahun kemudian-

Beberapa tahun pun berlalu setelah kepergian Naruto dari _**Underworld**_ seperti terpilihnya Serafall sebagai _**Maou Leviathan**_ setelah dia berhasil membuat Grayfia nyaris mati atas apa yang dia lakukan pada Naruto, meskipun itu membuat hubungan relasi-nya dengan Sirzech renggang. Hubungan Ajuka yang merupakan sahabat pertama Naruto di _**Underwold**_ juga renggang saat tahu Sirzech dan Grayfia adalah penyebab kepergian Naruto dari _**Underworld**_. Rias pun pergi ke dunia manusia untuk mencari kakaknya dan kemudian dia menyerah tapi dia masih yakin kalau dia akan bertemu dengannya nanti dan dia memutuskan untuk mencari anggota peeragenya disana dan dia pun mendapatkan Akeno Himejima sebagai _**Queen**_ -nya, Shirone aka Koneko yang menjadi _**Rook**_ -nya tanpa tahu dia dikirim oleh Naruto dan ibunya yang bernama Matatabi untuk menjaga Rias, Yuuto Kiba yang menjadi _**Knight**_ dari Rias, Asia Argento yang menjadi _**Bishop**_ dari Rias dan juga Issei Hyoudou sang _**Sekiryuutei**_ yang menjadi _**Pawn**_ dari Rias. Setelah _**Rating Games**_ melawan Raiser Phenex yang dimenangkan oleh Rias karena kecerdasan Issei yang menggunakan tangan naga-nya dan membuat Rias lolos dari pertunangannya dari heir klan Phenex itu. Rias pun dihadapkan oleh Kokabiel yang juga merupakan dalang dari pencurian beberapa _**Excalibur**_ dari gereja _**Vatikan**_.. Walaupun mereka telah dibantu Xenovia, salah satu _**Exorcist Vatikan**_ dan juga pemegang _**Durandal**_ … Tetap saja mereka dikalahkan meskipun mereka sudah berhasil menghabisi _**Cerberus**_ yang disummon oleh Kokabiel. Melihat itu Kokabiel pun menyeringai dan membuat [ **Light Spear** ] berukuran besar untuk membunuh mereka semua tapi sebuah suara menghentikan perbuatannya.

"Hentikan perbuatanmu itu, Kokabiel!"

Dia pun melihat sosok pemuda berambut pirang jabrik dengan memakai baju kemeja putih dan jaket serta celana hitam yang entah kenapa mengingatkan Rias pada Naruto dan Xenovia yang melihat itu pun membatin 'Minato-senpai… Apa yang dia lakukan disini? Apa dia dikirim oleh tuan Dulio dan kak Griselda.'

Pemuda itu pun tidak merespon dan kemudian muncullah gadis cilik disebelahnya. Gadis cilik iniberambut pirang twintail dengan memakai gaun berwarna putih yang sedang mengendarai rubah besar berwarna jingga dan berekor sembilan "Perkenalkan namaku Minato Uzumaki dan disebelahku adalah adikku, Aria Uzumaki."

Rias terlihat shock saat mendengar nama marga dari kedua bersaudara itu, Akeno dan Yuuto juga sama karena dia sering mendengar tentang nama Naruto Uzumaki yang dipuja-puja sebagai pahlawan _**Underworld**_ bersamaan dengan para _**Maou**_ dan bisa jadi dua orang ini adalah anaknya meskipun Koneko terlihat tidak ada rasa terkejutnya sama sekali karena mereka adalah orang dari sosok yang dia anggap pamannya sendiri

"Kenapa kalian menganggu kegiatanku bocah tengik?" Tanya Kokabiel pada Minato dan Aria dengan nada marah.

"Kami ingin menghentikanmu tentu saja Kokabiel-san." Jawab Minato dengan nada santai.

Mendengar itu pun Kokabiel pun tertawa dan langsung mengeluarkan beberapa [ **Light Spear** ] ke arah Minato dan Aria, tapi dengan pedang yang tersemat di belakangnya… Minato berhasil menangkis semua [ **Light Spear** ] itu tanpa kesulitan berarti 'Mu-Mustahil…'

Rias dan para peeragenya serta Xenovia juga tidak menyangka akan kehebatan Minato dalam menggunakan pedangnya. Xenovia pun menatap orang yang merupakan senpainya itu dan membatin 'Seperti inikah kekuatan Minato-senpai yang merupakan murid terbaik di akademi _**Exorcist**_ yang ada di _**Vatikan**_?"

"Sekarang giliran aku dan kakakku untuk menyerangmu paman…" Ucap Aria dengan nada manis dan itu membuat Kokabiel kesal.

"Jangan meremehkanku, bocah!" Teriak Kokabiel yang menaikkan kekuatannya dan membuat Rias dan para peeragenya berrgidik ngeri akan kekuatan dari Kokabiel tapi beda dengan Minato dan Aria yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja.

"Ayo Ku-chan! Kita bakar paman ini…" Ucap Aria pada partner rubahnya dan rubah itu yang mengerti perkataan partnernya pun langsung melesat ke arah Kokabiel dan kemudian menembakkan api berukuran besar ke arah Kokabiel yang saat ini sedang berada di udara.

Booooooommmm

"Gaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Teriak Kokabiel yang terkena serangan api dari rubah milik Aria secara langsung "Sialan kau bocah!"

"Jangan mengalihkan pandanganmu dari musuh, Kokabiel." Ucap Akira yang sudah melesat dan menebas dada Kokabiel dan membuatnya merintih kesakitan.

Kokabiel pun menatap Minato tapi dia dibuat terkejut bersamaan dengan orang-orang yang berada dibawah kecuali Aria dan rubah miliknya karena Minato yang sedang terbang di udara saat ini karena Minato mempunyai sayap seperti malaikat dan dia mempunyai 6 pasang sayap sama seperti para _**Seraph**_ dan juga leader-nya di fraksi _**Da**_ - _ **Tenshi**_ yaitu Azazel "Aku sebenarnya tidak mau menggunakan ini tapi karena kau telah membuat masalah pada paman dan ibuku maka aku tidak ada pilihan lain selain menggunakan kekuatan malaikat yang aku warisi dari ibuku ini."

'Minato-senpai mempunyai sayap bagaimana bisa?' Batin Xenovia yang terkejut melihat transformasi kakak kelasnya di akademi itu.

"Ibumu adalah seorang malaikat?" Tanya Kokabiel

"Ya begitulah." Jawab Minato dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi aku tidak mau memberitahumu, cari tahu saja sendiri…"

"Tch…"

Kokabiel pun membuat pedang dari cahaya dan bertarung melawan Minato menggunakan itu. Pertarungan pedang antara Kokabiel dan Minato pun terus berjanjut tanpa ada hasil, masing-masing mempunyai skill pedang yang cukup hebat dan itu membuat Aria yang berada dibawah bosan. Kemudian dia mengelus-ngelus kepala rubah miliknya itu dan berkata "Kau tunggu disini ya, Ku-chan… Aku mau bantu onii-chan, dulu."

Setelah itu, Aria pun langsung terbang dengan menggunakan sayapnya yang juga berjumlah 6 pasang dan setelah tibadi atas… Dia pun membuat busur dan panah dari cahaya dan menembakkan panah cahaya itu kepada Kokabiel yang masih bertarung dengan kakaknya.

Minato yang merasakan panah yang dilesatkan adiknya pun langsung menghindar dan membuat panah itu tepat mengenai dada Kokabiel "Gaaaaahhhh!"

"Aria! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Minato pada kakaknya "Disini berbahaya, turunlah! Kalau sesuatu apapun terjadi padamu, bisa aku yang kena marah ibu dan ayah."

"Aku bosan menunggu kakak bertarung di atas, jadi aku membantumu." Jawab Aria dengan nada cemberut dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Cepat kalahkan paman itu dan kemudian kau ajak aku makan es krim, onii-chan."

"Baiklah…" Balas Minato yang melihat Kokabiel menatapnya dengan murka, kemudian dia membuat bola berelemen angin yang lama kelamaan berubah bentuk menjadi sebuah shuriken berukuran besar. Rias yang melihat itu pun terkejut dan membatin 'Jurus itu kan… Tidak salah lagi, mereka berdua adalah anak dari Naruto-nii.'

" _ **Futon**_ : _**Rasenshuriken**_!"

"Gaaaaaahhhhh!"

Booooooommmmm

'Ledakannya dahsyat sekali…'

Tapi mereka dibuat terkejut oleh Kokabiel yang masih bisa bertahan hidup meskipun kulit tubuhnya telah tercabik-cabik oleh teknik _**Rasenshuriken**_ milik Minato. Minato yang melihat itu hanya bisa mendesah dan membatin 'Kenapa aku tidak terkejut dengan hal ini. Dia itu veteran dari _**Great War**_ dan juga _**Rasenshuriken**_ milikku tidak sehebat ayah.'

'Anak-anak ini, siapa sebenarnya anak-anak ini?' Batin Kokabiel yang melihat Aria dan Minato sambil memegang bahunya yang tangannya sudah tidak bisa digerakkan karena beberapa syaraf-nya telah putus karena serangan Minato barusan 'Aku tahu mereka adalah anak dari si bangsat Naruto itu… Tapi siapa ibu mereka?'

"Tidak mungkin…" Ucap Kokabiel dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Mereka adalah anak…"

Craaaaaasssshhhh

"Maaf, tapi sepertinya kau sudah tahu siapa ibu dari kami sebenarnya jadi kau tidak bisa aku biarkan hidup." Ucap Minato yang sudah memasukkan pedangnya ke sarung pedangnya saat melihat tubuh Kokabiel terbelah dua dan jatuh ke tanah dengan keras.

Minato dan Aria pun turun ke tanah dan menghilangkan sayapnya dan membuat Rias berkata "Jadi kalian adalah keponakanku?"

"Ya begitulah." Jawab Minato.

"Bagaimana keadaan dia?" Tanya Rias.

"Ayah baik-baik saja, kau akan bertemu dengannya tidak lama lagi." Jawab Minato

"Oh ya Minato-senpai…"

"Ada apa Xenovia?"

"Apa benar kau dan adikmu adalah malaikat?" Tanya Xenovia

"Kami berdarah campuran, ibuku adalah malaikat dan ayahku adalah manusia." Jawab Minato yang sudah menaiki rubah partner dari adiknya itu "Ayo kita pulang Aria…"

"Tapi belikan aku es krim dulu…"

Mendengar perkataan adiknya itu, Minato pun mendesah dan berkata "Ini sudah malam, besok saja ya."

"Oke…" Balas Aria yang cemberut dengan perkataan kakaknya dan dia pun menaiki rubah partnernya itu "Dah, bibi Rias."

"Dah, Aria-chan…"

Setelah Minato dan Aria pergi, Akeno pun melihat _**King**_ -nya dan berkata "Kau senang sekali ya, mengingat kita hampir mati oleh veteran _**Great War**_ tadi."

"Tentu saja…" Jawab Rias dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku mendapatkan petunjuk baru mengenai keberadaan kakakku dan aku tahu kalau aku mempunyai dua keponakan saat ini, tentu saja aku senang Akeno."

-To Be Continued-

AN: Well, well, well… Welcome to my new fic, enggak baru juga sih. Ini fic lama yang udah ane kasih ke saudara ane tapi dia kasih balik lagi kea ne soalnya dia enggak bisa update-nya gara-gara dia gak bisa masuk FFN karena password twitter-nya dia lupa. Ane melakukan beberapa revisi di fic ini, meskipun pengkhianatan Grayfia masih ada di fic. But di fic ini, Minato dan Aria udah ada dan bukan baby form lagi seperti di fic saudara ane. Oh ya, buat yang heran tentang scene kematian Kokabiel ane bakal kasih spoiler dikit aja deh. Itu dia mati sama teknik wave yang dihasilkan oleh pedang Minato(AN: Yang main _**Tales series**_ pasti tahu. Ingat _**Majin Ken**_ kan?) dan itu mengenai tubuh Kokabiel dan membuat tubuhnya terbelah apalagi tuh badan udah lemah bahkan karena terkena serangan _**Rasenshuriken**_.


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Naruto DxD Chronicles EX  
Author: The World Arcana  
Rating: M  
Genre: Adventure, Romance

Pair: Naruto Uzumaki x Gabriel, Sasuke Uchiha x Rossweisse, Ajuka Beelzebub x Serafall Leviathan, Sirzech Lucifer x Grayfia Lucifuge, Leon Strife x Lily Trina, Kurama x Yasaka, Matatabi, Toneri Otsutsuki x ?, Minato Uzumaki x Iriana Liliana Strife, Kagami Uchiha x Erina Lucifer, Vali Lucifer x Kuroka, Issei Hyoudou x Irina Shidou x Rias Gremory x Asia Argento x Ravel Phenex, Yuuto Kiba x Xenovia Quarta, Gasper Vladi x Valerie Tepes x Koneko.

Chapter 2: The Secret Revealed

- _ **Kyoto**_ , _**Japan**_. _**Uzumaki Household**_ -

Minato dan Aria Uzumaki yang sudah selesai menyelesaikan tugasnya untuk menghentikan Kokabiel untuk membunuh bibi-nya yang merupakan adik dari _**Maou Lucifer**_ pun memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah dan setelah mereka mencium bau makanan yang sangat favoritkan , mereka pun langsung bergegas menuju ke ruang makan dan disana mereka pun menemukan ayah dan ibu mereka serta sosok paman dan bibi mereka yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha dan juga Rossweisse yang datang bersama dengan putra mereka sekaligus sahabat dari Minato yang bernama Kagami.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang Minato-kun, Aria-chan..." Ucap ibu dari Minato dan Aria "Jadi bagaimana?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat kaa-chan. Aku dan Aria tidak apa-apa." Jawab Minato yang mengelus surai rambut dari adiknya dan membuat adiknya itu tersenyum, kemudian dia melihat Sasuke dan berkata "Tumben kau kesini, sensei. Apa kau ada program latihan untukku dan Kagami?"

"Hn, tidak ada. Aku kesini karena aku, istriku dan putraku diundang untuk makan malam oleh ayah dan ibumu." Jawab Sasuke dan Minato pun menggangguk mengerti akan perkataan senseinya dan mantan rival ayahnya itu.

Minato dan Aria pun duduk di bangkunya masing-masing dan kemudian Minato pun menatap ibunya dan berkata "Maaf, kaa-chan…"

"Eh, kenapa kau meminta maaf padaku Minato-kun?"

"Aku membunuh Kokabiel karena dia mengetahui tentang identitasmu dan hampir saja membongkarnya pada bibi Rias dan yang lain bahkan Xenovia." Jawab Minato dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku minta maaf padamu karena aku melanggar janjiku padamu ayah, dan Azazel-ossan karena harusnya aku membawanya bersama dengan Vali ke Azazel-ossan tapi aku malah membunuhnya."

"Minato-kun…" Ucap sang ibu dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kenapa kau melakukan itu? Kenapa kau tidak ingin siapapun selain keluarga kita, keluarga Leon-san dan Sasuke-san dan saudara-saudaraku selain saudara-saudaraku dari fraksi malaikat jatuh kecuali Azazel tahu tentang statusku sebagai ibumu, Minato-kun?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin dianggap berbeda…" Jawab Minato dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku tidak mau dikenal karena mereka mengenalku sebagai putra dari Uzumaki Naruto yang merupakan wakil ketua dari fraksi manusia dan juga Gabriel yang merupakan malaikat yang juga merupakan seorang _**Seraphim**_. Aku ingin dikenal sebagai diriku sendiri bukan karena nama kalian berdua, tou-chan, kaa-chan. Maaf kalau aku menyakiti hatimu, kaa-chan."

"Tidak apa-apa, Minato-kun." Ucap Gabriel yang langsung menghampiri dan memeluk putranya dalam-dalam yang sedang menangis karena dia telah merasa telah menyakiti hati ibunya. Kemudian dia pun tersenyum dan berkata "Aku malah bangga padamu Minato-kun. Kau tidak ingin dikenal dengan menggunakan nama kami berdua tapi kau ingin dikenal dengan kepribadian dan jati dirimu sendiri, aku senang sekali melahirkan putra sepertimu Minato-kun."

"Arigatou, kaa-chan…" Balas Minato dan membuat semua yang ada disana tersenyum.

"Oh ya Naruto…" Ucap Sasuke dan membuat Naruto menatapnya "Jadi Kokabiel sudah keluar dari gambar atas apa yang telah dilakukan Minato, lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Ini sudah sesuai rencana aku, Leon dan Azazel meskipun ada sedikit perubahan karena apa yang dilakukan Minato." Jawab Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Fraksi malaikat jatuh akan mengadakan rapat antara fraksi malaikat, fraksi iblis dan juga fraksi manusia. Fraksi malaikat dan fraksi iblis akan menyalahkan Azazel atas kejadian penyerangan dia pada Rias beserta peeragenya dan Xenovia, tapi jika Azazel berhasil menggunakan kartu-nya dengan baik maka keempat fraksi akan berdamai sesuai rencanaku, Leon dan juga dia."

"Aku mengerti…" Balas Sasuke dan kemudian dia menatap Naruto dalam-dalam dan berkata "Hei, Naruto. Aku sedikit penasaran akan sesuatu, apa kau akan ikut serta dalam rapat itu?"

"Tentu saja, keempat fraksi akan berdamai dan sebagai orang yang mendambakan perdamaian sejati maka aku akan ikut." Jawab Naruto.

Sasuke pun mengigit bagian bawah bibirnya dan berkata "Bagaimana kalau kedua orang itu datang?"

Situasi di rumah itu pun canggung, Gabriel pun melihat suaminya dengan tatapan sedih dan Minato yang mendengar itu pun mengepalkan tangannya karena dia tahu cerita tentang dua orang yang mengkhianati Naruto saat dia tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan ayah dan ibunya. Meskipun Rossweisse, Kagami dan juga Aria tidak merasa apapun karena Rossweisse dan Kagami merasa itu bukanlah urusan mereka dan Aria yang masih kecil dan polos tidak begitu mengerti pembicaraan Sasuke dan ayahnya dan hanya melahap ramen-nya saja. Naruto yang mendengar itu pun menatap Sasuke dan berkata "Aku sudah tidak peduli dengan dua orang itu lagi."

Melihat Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam, dia pun menghela nafas dan berkata "Aku tidak berbohong padamu Sasuke. Aku memang sudah tidak peduli pada mereka lagi. Lagipula, untuk apa aku mengurus urusan mereka berdua? Toh, aku sendiri punya keluarga sendiri. Istri yang cantik dan juga putra-putri yang sangat aku cintai dan sayangi."

"Aku percaya padamu Naruto…" Balas Sasuke dan kemudian dia menatap sahabatnya yang sudah benar-benar bahagia dan bangkit akan masa terpuruknya dan dia pun membatin 'Kalau saja aku ada di sampingmu saat dua orang itu menusukmu dari belakang, sudah aku habisi mereka berdua Naruto. Kau sudah menderita di _**Elemental Nation**_ sangat lama karena statusmu sebagai _**Jinchuuriki**_ yang telah menghancurkan rumah kita. Saat kau berada disini dan memulai hidup baru, aku pikir kau akan hidup bahagia tapi ternyata kau kembali dikhianati. Terima kasih telah membuat sahabatku bangkit kembali dari keterpurukannya dan memberikannya kebahagiaan, Gabriel-san."

Gabriel kemudian melihat suaminya dan berkata "Oh ya, Naruto-kun… Siapa saja yang akan berada di dalam rapat itu?"

"Dari fraksi manusia, ada aku Leon, Sasuke,Lily, dan juga Iriana serta Kagami. Dari fraksi malaikat ada Michael dan juga Irina Shidou yang kata-nya telah menjadi AS dari Michael, Xenovia dan Minato yang mau tidak mau harus ikut karena dia telah terlibat dalam masalah ini. Fraksi iblis ada Sirzech, Grayfia dan Serafall serta Rias dan Sona beserta para peeragenya yang merupakan saksi atas penyerangan Kokabiel di _**Kuoh Academy**_. Dan terakhir fraksi malaikat jatuh akan ada Azazel dan Vali." Jawab Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi sepertinya Xenovia tidak akan ikut dalam rapat itu mewakili fraksi malaikat tou-chan." Ucap Minato

"Kenapa memangnya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Dia sudah mendengar tentang kematian Tuhan dari Kokabiel, pasti itu membuat mentalnya down dan tidak percaya lagi pada gereja." Jawab Minato.

"Hmm, sungguh disayangkan…" Balas Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Padahal dia bisa jadi _**Exorcist**_ yang tangguh sama seperti kau kalau dia berlatih lebih keras lagi, apalagi dia pemegang _**Durandal**_."

"Ya, sungguh disayangkan…"

"Hmmmm…."

"Ada apa Gabriel-chan? Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sepertinya aku akan ikut ke rapat 4 fraksi besok."

"Ehhhhh!"

"Kau serius kaa-chan?/Gabriel-chan?" Tanya Minato dan Naruto.

"Aku serius… Aku akan pergi bersama dengan ayah dan juga adikmu. Minato-kun. Kau berangkat saja duluan besok." Jawab Gabriel dan sang putra pun menggangguk, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sudah saatnya kita membuka rahasia ini Naruto-kun. Aku tahu kau juga merasa bersalah saat kau berbohong pada Serafall saat dia bertanya siapa istrimu kan, Naruto-kun? Lagipula aku ingin mereka tahu kalau aku dan kau sudah bersama dan mempunyai Minato-kun dan Aria-chan."

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Minato?" Tanya Naruto pada anak sulungnya itu.

"Aku terserah kaa-chan saja." Jawab Minato.

Keesokan harinya, Minato pun pergi terlebih dahulu karena ibunya bilang dia akan datang sedikit terlambat bersama dengan ayahnya dan juga adiknya. Setelah itu, dia pun pergi ke rumah ketua fraksi manusia yang bernama Leon Strife yang sedang ditemani dua perempuan cantik berambut pirang di sebelahnya, yang satunya adalah sang istri yang bernama Lily Trina dan yang satunya adalah Iriana Liliana Strife yang merupakan putri dari dua orang di depannya itu sekaligus pacarnya.

"Ohayou, Minato-kun…"

"Oh, ohayou Iriana-chan…"

Mereka pun saling menatap satu sama lain dan membuat wajah kedua orang itu memerah, membuat Leon berkata "Apa kau hanya ingin menyapa putriku saja dan kami tidak, Minato? I'm hurt you know, Minato."

"Ekkkkkkk!" Teriak Minato yang dikagetkan oleh atasan sang ayah dan dia pun berkata "Maaf aku tidak menyadari keberadaan kalian berdua, Leon-sama, Lily-sama."

Lily hanya tersenyum saat melihat sikap putra dari orang yang sudah dia anggap kakaknya sendiri itu dan kemudian dia berkata "Itu karena kau hanya berfokus pada putriku saja jadi kau tidak melihat kami, Minato-kun."

Sang anak yang mendengar perkataan ibunya pun wajahnya memerah dan dia pun berteriak "Mama!"

"Maaf, maaf… Iriana-chan." Balas sang ibu saat melihat anaknya terlihat malu dan sedikit sebal saat digoda oleh dia dan suaminya, kemudian dia pun melihat Minato dan berkata "Jadi kau datang sendiri, tidak bersama dengan ayahmu?"

"Ahhh, tou-chan bilang dia akan sedikit terlambat karena dia juga akan membawa kaa-chan dan Aria." Jawab Minato.

Mendengar itu, mereka berdua pun cukup terkejut dan Leon pun berkata "Gabriel juga akan datang? Apa dia serius? Kalau ibumu itu benar-benar datang, bisa-bisa rapat hari ini bisa geger saat mereka tahu kalau seorang _**Seraphim**_ seperti ibumu, Gabriel bisa menikah dan memiliki kalian berdua tanpa menjadi malaikat jatuh."

Mendengar itu, Minato pun menghela nafas dan berkata "Sepertinya memang sudah saatnya mereka tahu akan hal ini, lagipula aku yakin mereka bisa mengerti akan hal ini mengingat hal-hal yang aneh sudah terjadi seperti kematian Tuhan dan juga _**Knight**_ dari bibiku bisa menggunakan pedang dengan gabungan cahaya dan juga kegelapan. Lagian juga aku sudah lelah menutupi identitas kaa-chan dan membuatnya sedih karena dia pikir aku tidak suka kalau orang-orang mengetahui tentang dia."

Leon pun menggangguk mengerti dan dia pun berkata "Ayo kita pergi, aku yakin Sasuke dan Kagami juga sudah ada disana."

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalan dan mereka pun sampai ke dalam kawasan _**Kuoh Academy**_ dan Minato pun melihat Sasuke dan Kagami sedang menahan Vali Lucifer yang berniat mengajak rivalnya yang bernama Issei Hyoudou untuk bertarung karena dia menggoda saudari kembarnya, Erina Lucifer dan membuat Xenovia Quarta dan juga Yuto Kiba untuk menghalangi Vali untuk membunuh Issei yang belum cukup kuat untuk melawan Vali.

"Vali, aku pikir kau harus hentikan ini…" Ucap Minato dan membuat sahabatnya selain Kagami menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau menghentikanku Minato?" Tanya Vali dan dia pun melanjutkan sambil menunjuk Issei "Orang ini selalu saja menatap adikku dengan tatapan mesumnya dan kau pikir sebagai kakak, aku bisa membiarkannya?"

Minato pun menghela nafas dan dia pun berkata "Sudah maafkan saja dia Vali, aku tahu kau hanya melakukan tugasmu sebagai kakak untuk melindungi adikmu tapi kau juga harus tahu Erina-chan pasti tidak ingin melihat kakaknya berkelahi dan terkena masalah karena dirinya. Lagipula, jika kau berniat melawannya sekarang dengan sungguh-sungguh… Dia bisa mati dengan cepat karena dia belum sampai pada levelmu dan kalau dia mati kau akan kesulitan mencari rival untukmu bertarung. Aku dan Kagami sudah bosan meladenimu bertarung kau tahu, _**Hakuryuukou**_."

Vali yang mendengar itu pun hanya mendengus dan berkata "Tch, kau bicara seolah-olah kau dan Kagami tidak menikmati pertarungan kita bertiga saja, _**Kiiroi Senko."**_

Minato yang mendengar itu wajahnya pun memerah dan membuat Vali menyeringai dan kemudian Minato menatapnya dengan tajam "Jangan panggil aku itu, itu panggilan Minato-jiji dan tou-chan."

"Terserah kau saja, _**Kiiroi Senko**_."

Minato pun menatap sahabatnya itu dengan tajam dan kemudian dia menatap bibinya yang juga memang sudah ada disana sejak lama "Lain kali bilang pawn-mu itu untuk jaga sikapnya pada Erina-chan, bibi Rias. Aku tidak ingin dia melihat Erina-chan seperti itu lagi karena aku sudah mengganggapnya sama seperti adikku sendiri."

Gadis cantik bersurai silver panjang lurus pun menundukkan kepalanya saat mendengar perkataan Minato dan membuatnya bergumam "Aku inginnya lebih, Minato-kun…"

Iriana yang pendengarannya melebihi manusia biasa pun kaget saat mendengar itu dan langsung menatap tajam Erina dan Minato pun dengan wajah polos pun berkata "Kau bilang apa tadi, Erina-chan?"

"E-Ehhh! Ti-Tidak ada, Minato-kun." Balas Erina yang panik saat orang yang disukainya itu mendengar gumamannya dan dia pun melihat kakaknya yang sudah pergi ke dalam ruangan rapat bersama dengan Azazel "Tunggu aku, onii-chan!"

Setelah kepergian dua kakak beradik itu, Minato pun melihat sahabatnya yang menyeringai tidak jelas dan dia pun berkata "Kau kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu, Kagami?"

"Seperti biasa, kau sungguh populer di kalangan gadis-gadis cantik, Minato hehehehe." Jawab Kagami.

"Terserah kau saja Kagami…" Balas Minato yang menaikkan alisnya atas perkataan sahabatnya selain Vali itu dan kemudian dia menggenggam tangan Iriana dan berkata "Ayo kita ke dalam juga Iriana-chan."

"Oke, Minato-kun…"

"Tunggu dulu Minato-senpai…"

Minato yang sedang berjalan bersama dengan Iriana, Leon, Lily, Sasuke dan Kagami pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap mantan kouhai-nya itu "Ada apa Xenovia?"

"Aku minta maaf Minato-senpai."

"Tidak usah meminta maaf padaku karena keputusanmu untuk mengabdi menjadi iblis reinkarnasi dalam peerage bibiku, Xenovia." Balas Minato yang menghampiri Xenovia dan menepuk pundaknya "Aku tahu kau melakukan itu karena kau kehilangan kepercayaan pada gereja atas kabar yang kau terima dari Kokabiel. Kau sebagai salah satu umatnya yang setia pasti sangat hancur saat mengetahui kematian dari tuan-mu kan, bahkan Argento-san saja sampai pingsan saat mendengar kabar itu bukan? Yang aku mau darimu hanya satu darimu Xenovia…"

"Apa itu, senpai?"

"Gunakan kekuatanmu dan juga pedang suci milikmu itu untuk melindungi bibiku." Jawab Minato dan Xenovia pun menggangguk dan dia pun berjanji untuk melakukan apapun untuk melindungi Rias. Kemudian dia pun melihat Yuuto dan berkata "Yuuto Kiba, kalau bisa aku minta tolong untuk mengajarkan Xenovia untuk meningkatkan kecepatannya. Dalam segi kekuatan, dia memang kuat tapi kalau dalam segi kecepatan… Dia masih banyak kekurangannya karena dia terlalu mengandalkan kekuatannya dalam bertarung dan membuatnya sulit mengontrol kecepatannya sendiri."

"Aku akan berusaha semampuku Uzumaki-san." Balas Yuuto yang menyeringai saat melihat wajah Xenovia yang memerah karena perkataan sang senpai. Anggap saja balas dendam atas kekalahannya melawannya sebelum mereka melawan Kokabiel.

Setelah itu, Minato dan yang lain pun memasuki ruangan rapat dan mereka pun melihat fraksi iblis yang beranggotakan bibinya serta peeragenya yang masuk bersama dengan dirinya, Sirzech Lucifer dan istrinya yang bernama Grayfia Lucifuge, Serafall Leviathan yang juga istimewanya datang bersama dengan Ajuka Beelzebub yang merupakan sahabat dari ayahnya di _**Underworld**_ , dan juga Sona Sitri yang merupakan adik dari Serafall Leviathan yang datang bersama dengan peeragenya. Fraksi malaikat jatuh yang beranggotakan Azazel, sang sahabat Vali dan juga adiknya Erina dan kemudian fraksi malaikat yang beranggotakan dirinya sendiri, Michael dan juga kouhai-nya selain Xenovia yang bernama Irina. Tidak seperti Xenovia yang lahir di luar _**Jepang**_ , dia sama-sama lahir di _**Jepang**_ sepertinya dan dia merupakan rekan sesama AS. Dia adalah AS dari ibunya sedangkan Irina merupakan AS dari pamannya, Michael.

Minato pun menghampiri pamannya dan berkata "Maaf, aku terlambat paman."

"Tidak apa-apa…" Balas Michael dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Oh ya mana ayahmu, dia tidak datang?"

Bukan Minato yang menjawab tapi Leon "Tenang saja, Michael. Dia akan datang, aku bisa merasakannya."

Michael pun percaya akan perkataan dari atasan adik iparnya itu dan kemudian dia duduk di bangkunya dan mereka pun memulai rapat karena ketua dari fraksi manusia yaitu Leon sudah hadir dan rapat itu pun berlangsung sengit karena Serafall dan Sirzech agak murka pada Azazel yang mereka pikir membiarkan anak buahnya bertindak seenaknya dan melukai adik mereka. Michael juga sedikit emosi tapi bisa dia tahan karena dia tahu benar sikap saudaranya itu, meskipun mempunyai sikap kemesuman tingkat tinggi tapi dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, dia hanya menginginkan perdamaian abadi sama seperti adik iparnya yang membuat adiknya yang tidak peduli pada lelaki manapun kecuali dirinya bisa jatuh hati padanya dan harus dia akui, dia kagum akan hal itu karena hal itu sulit dilakukan.

"Sigh, aku tidak ada hubungannya apa-apa dengan hal itu. Kokabiel bertindak dengan kemauannya sendiri." Ucap Azazel dan kemudian dia melanjutkan sambil melirik Minato "Lagipula Minato-kun disebelah sana telah membunuh Kokabiel. Tapi jangan khawatir Minato-kun, meskipun perjanjian kita adalah membawa Kokabiel kepadaku untuk aku kurung ke _**Cocytus**_ tapi aku cukup senang dengan tindakanmu untuk membunuhnya. Aku tidak suka anak buah yang suka membangkang lagipula."

"Ugh, sama-sama Azael-ojii…"

"Oh ya, omong-omong…" Ucap Serafall Leviathan dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau itu putra dari Naruto-kun kan? Sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa ya, pertama dan terakhir kali kami bertemu denganmu saat kau masih berumur 5 tahun, tapi lihat kau sekarang… Kau sudah bertambah besar dan hampir mirip seperti ayahmu. Omong-omong, dimana ayahmu? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Ayah sedang berada dalam perjalanan, katanya dia akan datang bersama dengan ibu dan adikku." Jawab Minato dan itu membuat Michael, Ajuka dan Azazel terkejut bukan main tapi Serafall malah tertarik karena dia penasaran akan siapa istri dari sahabatnya itu dan dia juga ingin bertemu dengan anak kedua dari sahabatnya itu karena pertama dan terakhir kali dia bertemu dengan sahabatnya itu saat dia masih memiliki satu anak yaitu Minato.

Dengan Grayfia, dia pun cukup terkejut saat melihat Minato yang berada di samping Michael. Dia memang merasakan pemuda itu mempunyai kemiripan dengan mantan kekasihnya itu tapi dia tidak tahu kalau dia memang merupakan anaknya 'D-Dia anak Naruto-kun? Ta-Tapi sejak kapan?'

"Kau anak dari Naruto?" Tanya Sirzech dengan nada tidak percaya, kemudian dia pun menatap Rias dan percaya 'Rias tahu dan dia merahasiakan ini dariku…"

"Iya, itu benar." Jawab Minato dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"

"Dia adalah saudaraku, saudara angkatku…"

Mendengar itu membuat darah dari Minato, Ajuka, Serafall, Azazel, Sasuke bahkan Michael yang jarang terkulut emosi mendidih akan hal itu 'Dia bilang Naruto/ tou-chan adalah saudaranya tapi dia masih berani mengkhianati dan menghancurkan hatinya.'

"Hmm, aku tidak pernah dengar kalau tou-chan mempunyai saudara laki-laki angkat selain Sasuke-sensei, Lucifer-dono." Desis Minato dan itu mengejutkan Serafall dan Ajuka, membuat mereka melihat anak sulung dari sahabat mereka.

'D-Dia tahu tentang masalah Naruto, Sirzech, dan Grayfia…'

Sirzech yang mendengar itu merasakan sakit di bagian hatinya karena perkataan Naruto sebelum dia pergi ke dunia manusia itu benar, dia sudah tidak lagi mengganggap Sirzech sebagai salah satu dari bagian keluarganya. Michael yang mendengar itu pun menepuk pundak keponakannya dan berkata "Jangan sekarang Minato…"

"Maaf, paman. Aku terkulut emosi saat mendengar perkataannya barusan." Balas Minato.

Melihat situasi sudah tidak canggung lagi, dia pun menatap keempat ketua dari keempat fraksi dengan serius dan dia pun berkata "Hei Sirzech, Michael dan juga kan Leon… Bukankah kalian sudah letih dengan pertikaian 4 fraksi? Pertikaian ini sudah banyak memakan banyak korban. Sepertinya kita harus berdamai, aku bosan bertarung terus. Aku ingin berdamai, bagaimana menurut kalian?"

"Tunggu dulu…"

Mereka pun melihat Naruto Uzumaki, masuk bersama dengan wanita cantik berambut panjang berombak yang memiliki badan proposional dan membuat Issei menatapnya dengan tatapan bersinar-sinar membuat Minato menatapnya dengan tajam, sedangkan yang lain kecuali beberapa orang cukup terkejut saat melihat wanita itu adalah salah satu malaikat dengan tingkat _**Seraphim**_ , yaitu Gabriel. Sang adik juga datang bersama dengan sang rubah, Kurami atau yang biasa dia panggil dengan Ku-chan tapi kali ini ukurannya tidak sebesar saat mereka berdua melawan Kokabiel tapi sekecil rubah-rubah biasa.

"Maaf, aku terlambat…" Ucap Naruto yang memberikan senyum pada semua orang yang berada disana meskipun dia terlihat mengalihkan tatapannya saat dia menatap mata dari dua orang yang telah mengkhianatinya "Tapi aku tidak akan mungkin kan melewatkan kesempatan untuk melihat kejadian yang mungkin tidak akan terjadi lagi selama dua kali seperti ini."

"Baguslah kau sudah datang, Naruto." Ucap Leon dan kemudian dia dan Naruto pun berkata bersamaan "Kami bersedia untuk berdamai, Azazel."

"Kami juga ingin kita semua berdamai." Ucap Sirzech, Serafall dan juga Ajuka. Meskipun dia agak iri saat melihat Serafall dan Ajuka melakukan tos dan tersenyum pada kedua sahabatnya itu seperti biasa dan seolah mengganggap dirinya tidak ada.

"Aku juga setuju untuk berdamai Azazel." Ucap Michael dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku juga sama sepertimu, sudah lelah dengan perang dan juga konflik."

"Bagaimana dengan kau, _**Kiiroi Senko**_ dan juga dua kaisar naga langit?" Tanya Azazel pada Minato serta Vali dan Issei.

"Sudah aku bilang jangan panggil aku itu, itu julukan kakek dan juga ayahku Azazel-ojii." Balas Minato dengan nada kesal dan kemudian dia menggenggam tangan Iriana dan berkata "Aku juga mendukung perdamaian, karena jika dunia ini damai… Maka aku bisa membuat keluargaku sendiri dan hidup bahagia dengan mereka."

Wajah Iriana pun merona akan tindakan dan perkataannya barusan. Orang-orang yang mendengar itu pun cukup kagum akan alasan dari Minato untuk mendukung adanya perdamaian meskipun ada salah satu orang yang hatinya serasa tercabik-cabik karena perkataan dan tindakan Minato barusan 'Aku harap, aku yang berada di posisi Iriana-san…'

Vali yang melihat itu menatap adiknya pun membatin 'Kumohon lupakan rasa cintamu pada Minato, Erina. Kau itu cantik, aku yakin kau bisa menemukan seorang pria yang cocok untuk menjadi pengganti Minato. Jangan jadi penghalang mereka berdua karena aku tidak ingin kau semakin terluka, Erina.'

"Vali…"

"Maaf, aku sedikit melamun Azazel." Balas Vali dan kemudian dia menghela nafas dan melanjutkan "Aku juga mendukung perdamaian karena aku ingin adikku tidak merasakan kejamnya dunia seperti dulu."

'Vali…'

Azazel pun menatap Issei dan berkata "Jadi bagaimana _**Sekiryuutei**_ , bagaimana keputusanmu?"

"Aku bingung harus mengatakan apa."

"Begini saja…" Ucap Azazel dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jika dunia ini tidak damai maka kau tidak akan bisa melakukan seks dengan _**King**_ -mu dan anggota haremmu tapi kalau dunia damai kau bisa melakukan itu sesukamu. So, your choice?"

Rias, Naruto, Sirzech dan Minato pun menatap Azazel dengan tajam tapi mereka pun dikagetkan dengan jawaban dari sang _**Chichiryuutei**_ , eh salah maksudnya _**Sekiryuutei**_ "Aku ingin perdamaian, aku ingin menghisap oppai sepuasku hehehehe."

"Boleh aku dan Kagami hajar dia Minato?" Bisik Vali dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia membuatku jijik…"

Mendengar perkataan dan juga tatapan Issei yang menatap para gadis dan wanita di sana dengan tatapan khas-nya, Aria pun menggenggam tangan ibunya dan berkata "Kaa-chan, dia membuatku takut…"

"Tenang saja Aria-chan." Balas Gabriel dan dia pun melanjutkan sambil memegang pipi putrinya "Aku, ayah dan juga kakakmu akan melindungimu kalau pemuda itu berbuat macam-macam. Iya kan Minato-kun?"

"Tentu saja kaa-chan." Jawab Minato yang menatap Issei dengan tajam atas tatapan mesumnya pada ibunya dan pacarnya barusan.

"Ehhhhh!"

Semua orang pun menatap Serafall yang entah kenapa berteriak secara histeris, kemudian Serafall menunjuk Gabriel dan berkata "Ja-Jadi kau adalah istri dari Naruto-kun dan juga ibu dari Minato-kun, Gabriel?"

"Iya, itu benar Serafall." Jawab Gabriel dan dia pun menatap Serafall dan berkata "Kau tidak ada masalah dengan itu kan, Serafall?"

"Masalah sih tidak ada…" Jawab Serafall dan kemudian dia menatap tajam Naruto yang telah berkeringat dingin dan dia pun berkata "Aku tidak percaya kau bisa menikahi rivalku dan juga merahasiakan ini dariku yang notabene-nya merupakan sahabatmu selain Ajuka-kun, Naruto-kun!"

"Eh, maaf Sera. Aku lupa mengatakannya hehehe…" Balas Naruto dan membuat Serafall semakin menatapnya dengan tajam.

-To Be Continued-

Review:

Guest:

Enggak bakal discontinued, Insya Allah.

Guest:

Kalau gak sabaran, ente sendiri deh yang bikin dan ane yang baca… Reverse role.

ShiranuiShuichi:

Soalnya memang enggak ada, paling lime.

Guest:

Chap ini udah nongol kok orang-nya.

666-username:

Kalo baru di FFN, jangan sok tahu. Malah entar ente kerasanya kaya orang bego.

Rising Fire Blast:

Insya Allah.

2000:

Udah up.

Tsukasa:

Soalnya ini memang dulu fic ane yang ane kasih ke saudara ane terus dia kasih lagi ke ane, soalnya akunnya bermasalah. Dia enggak benci sama Naruto, tapi dia kesel karena Naruto selalu mengabaikan dia padahal dia masih berhubungan baik sama Serafall dan Ajuka, juga Falbium. Kalo soal berkunjung ke _**Konoha**_ kayaknya kagak soalnya tuh tempat udah hancur-hancuran karena Momoshiki dan Kinshiki sampe-sampe Toneri membantu Sasuke pergi ke dimensi lain untuk kabur dari mereka berdua.

Raitogecko:

Ente itu pesimis ya, menurut ane itu bukan discontinued tapi remake atau rewrite kalo discontinue harusnya fic itu gak jalan dan juga pengganti fic itu juga gak ada. Lebih baik belajar lebih banyak ke author lain sana daripada koar-koar hal enggak jelas begitu.

Gin-san Yorozuya:

Iya.

Narumika:

Kalo dibikin bakal lama kaya flashback Heroes From Another World.

Kokonoe201:

Akan ane bikin.

Guest:

Sayap karena keturunan tapi kekuatan ya bertahap meskipun Naruto udah cukup strong soalnya dia udah menguasai beberapa teknik Naruto kecuali _**Sennin Mode**_.

Alfa2:

Iya tapi fokus ke Minato juga.

You:

Satu lagi tukang sampah pasukan orange yang nyampah disini, wow great.

Angga:

Ada caranya di DxD kaya Irina yang bahkan bisa nikah dan punya anak dari Issei yang notabene-nya merupakan iblis dan dia pun enggak jatuh karena hal itu.

Rudinixel007:

DI _**Tokyo**_ dong, meskipun mau-nya _**Kyoto**_ biar bisa deket sama Kurama.

Avaragas:

Berkat bantuan dari Michael dan Ajuka.

TsaniaAkira:

Kekuatan ada, roh _**Bijuu**_ -nya udah gak ada. Dia masih bisa make _**Rikudou Senjutsu**_.

Cyndy Monica:

Enggak.

Dhika0666:

Minato sekitar 16, Aria sekitar 12. Menurutku tidak kalau sayap itu keturunan.

Renza Kurosaki:

Wujud manusia.

Assassin's:

Iya.

Devil of Heaven:

Tunggu saja jalan ceritanya.

IzumiReina:

Minato punya keduanya, Aria baru punya kekuatan malaikat.


	3. Chapter 3

Name: Naruto DxD Chronicles EX

Author: The World Arcana

Rating: M

Genre: Adventure, Romance

Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukanlah punya saya melainkan OC yang bertebaran dalam cerita ini.

Pair: Naruto Uzumaki x Gabriel, Sasuke Uchiha x Rossweisse, Ajuka Beelzebub x Serafall Leviathan, Sirzech Lucifer x Grayfia Lucifuge, Leon Strife x Lily Trina, Kurama x Yasaka, Matatabi, Toneri Otsutsuki x ?, Minato Uzumaki x Iriana Liliana Strife, Kagami Uchiha x Erina Lucifer, Vali Lucifer x Kuroka, Issei Hyoudou x Irina Shidou x Rias Gremory x Asia Argento x Ravel Phenex, Yuuto Kiba x Xenovia Quarta, Gasper Vladi x Valerie Tepes x Koneko.

Chapter 3: The Darkness Within

Serafall Leviathan benar-benar kesal dengan sahabatnya yang bernama Naruto itu, padahal mereka sudah lama berteman dan dia juga sudah bertemu dengannya yang waktu itu mengenalkan putranya yang bernama Minato tapi dia bisa-bisanya lupa memberitahukan pada dirinya kalau istri serta ibu dari Minato dan adiknya yang bernama Aria itu adalah rivalnya sendiri yang bernama Gabriel. Kemudian dia tersenyum pada rivalnya itu yang telah menyelamatkan dia dari lubang keterpurukan yang disebabkan oleh Sirzech dan Grayfia, meskipun ada hal yang masih janggal menurutnya.

"Uhm, jadi Naruto-kun..."

"Ada apa Sera?" Tanya Naruto pada sahabatnya itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menikah dengan Gabriel dan mempunyai kedua anak darinya tapi dia tidak menjadi malaikat jatuh. Aku masih penasaran akan hal itu." Jawab Serafall yang sedang dalam pose berfikirnya membuat dua pasang suami istri serta Rias dan Sona serta semua anggota peeragenya kecuali Koneko juga penasaran kenapa hal taboo dan mungkin juga mustahil bisa terjadi seperti ini.

Kemudian dia pun tersenyum pada Michael dan Ajuka dan dibalas dengan senyuman dari mereka berdua "Ini semua berkat bantuan Michael dan Ajuka..."

Mendengar itu Serafall pun menatap kekasihnya itu dengan tatapan tajam membuat salah satu dari Super Devil selain Sirzech Lucifer dan Rizevim Livan Lucifer salah tingkah "Jadi kau tahu tentang hubungan Naruto-kun dan Gabriel sebelum aku, Ajuka-kun?"

Ajuka yang melihat kekasihnya terlihat sangat kesal pun meneguk ludahnya sendiri dan berkata "Iya, karena aku dan Michael lah yang membuat hubungan Naruto dan Gabriel-san ke level yang lebih tinggi."

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Serafall.

Kemudian Ajuka menatap Sirzech dan Grayfia dengan tajam dan kemudian dia berkata dengan sendu "Karena kejadian di masa lalu yang menyakitkan bagi Naruto, dia memutuskan untuk tidak pernah mencintai siapapun lagi tapi Gabriel-san yang diam-diam menyukai Naruto berhasil membuat Naruto mencintainya tapi ada satu hal yang menghalangi hubungan mereka itu."

"Apa itu karena status Gabriel sebagai malaikat terutama salah satu dari seorang **_Seraphim_**?" Tanya Serafall dan juga dia pun melihat ekspresi Grayfia yang terlihat kesal saat mendengar hubungan special antara Naruto dan Gabriel karena memang saat mereka masih bersama, sahabatnya itu selalu berhubungan dengan rivalnya itu mengakibatkan keretakan pada hubungan mereka berdua 'Sudahlah tahan dirimu itu Lucifuge. Kau sudah mengkhianati Naruto-kun dan memilih Sirzech, kau tidak berhak marah saat ketakutanmu itu menjadi kenyataan. Dimana Naruto-kun dan rivalku itu menjadi sebuah pasangan sehidup semati.'

"Iya begitulah..." Jawab Ajuka dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lalu kemudian, aku di datangi oleh Michael. Dia memberikan sebuah proposal untuk membantu Naruto dan Gabriel-san. Sebagai seorang sahabat dan aku juga ingin melihat Naruto dan Gabriel-san bahagia, maka aku menerimanya."

Sirzech Lucifer, sang **_Maou_** **_Lucifer_** dan mantan saudara angkat dari Naruto pun kemudian mulai angkat bicara dan berkata "Proposal apa yang kau maksud itu, Ajuka?"

"Pembuatan **_Interdimensional_** **_Room_**..."

"Tapi apa fungsi dari **_Interdimensional_** **_Room_** itu Ajuka-sama?" Tanya calon adik iparnya yang bernama Sona Sitri.

"Dengan ruangan itu maka malaikat yang jatuh cinta entah itu kepada manusia, iblis, malaikat jatuh, youkai, dan lain-lain lalu berhubungan di dalam ruangan itu tidak akan membuatnya jatuh. Itulah kenapa Gabriel-san tidak jatuh meskipun telah menikahi Naruto dan juga mempunyai dua anak yaitu Minato-kun dan Aria-chan."

Sekarang terbongkarlah sudah, misteri kenapa Gabriel sang malaikat dan **_Seraph_** di **_Heaven_** bisa menikah bahkan mempunyai dua anak tanpa menjadi malaikat jatuh. Ternyata itu adalah berkat Michael, Ajuka dan **_Interdimensional_** **_Room_** buatannya.

Sirzech kemudian melihat Ajuka dan berkata "Kau membuat penemuan yang berbahaya saat ini, Ajuka."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa kau tidak sadar bahwa dengan penemuanmu itu kau bisa membuat banyak **_Nephilim_** dan **_Nephalem_** yang bisa saja akan menghancurkan perdamaian yang baru kita capai ini?"

"Kau terlalu paranoid, Sirzech." Balas Ajuka yang dengan santainya meminum tehnya tanpa menatap wajah Sirzech. Banyak para iblis muda disana merasa kalau Ajuka sangat tidak sopan pada pemimpin tertinggi dari bangsa mereka meskipun dia juga salah satu seorang **_Yondai_** **_Maou_** , tapi kalau mereka tahu kejadian sebenarnya... Pasti mereka akan tahu kenapa Ajuka Beelzebub bersikap seperti ini pada Sirzech yang notabene-nya merupakan seorang **_Maou_** **_Lucifer_** "Kau pikir aku membuat massal ruangan itu, huh Sirzech? Jangan khawatir, karena aku dan Michael hanya membuat satu saja ruangan spesial itu. Jadi jangan takut, para **_Nephilim_** dan **_Nephalem_** yang kau takuti itu hanya ada 2 yaitu Minato-kun dan Aria-chan."

Sirzech pun terdiam mendengar perkataan Ajuka. Dia harusnya tahu kalau Ajuka akan merespon seperti itu karena dia tahu kalau dia masih sangat membencinya karena pengkhianatannya pada Naruto. Naruto memang merupakan saudara angkatnya tapi hubungan persahabatan antara Naruto, Ajuka dan Serafall lebih kuat dibandingkan dengan hubungan persaudaraan-nya dengan Naruto. Dulu saja saat mereka bertiga dihadapi krisis dimana Serafall menyukai Naruto dan Ajuka menyukai Serafall tapi itu tidak menghancurkan persahabatan mereka. Yang ada Naruto menolak Serafall saat tahu Ajuka mempunyai perasaan pada Serafall dan malah membantu Ajuka mendekati Serafall yang membuat Serafall jatuh cinta pada Ajuka sedangkan dia malah mengambil mantan kekasih yang saudara angkatnya sendiri cintai dengan cara kotor. Dan saat ini dia benar-benar menyesal saat dia dengan seenak jidatnya mengatakan dua anak Naruto berbahaya dan bisa menyebabkan kehancuran perjanjian damai 4 fraksi karena statusnya sebagai **_Nephilim_** yang kemampuannya di luar nalar.

Kemudian hal yang aneh pun terjadi, waktu serasa terhenti dan membuat beberapa dari peserta rapat tidak bisa bergerak karena ada yang menghentikan waktu. Issei pun shock melihat beberapa temannya tidak bisa bergerak dan membuatnya berkata "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Sepertinya Gasper-kun sedang mendapatkan masalah, Rias..."

Mendengar perkataan kakaknya yang tidak memangilnya Ri-tan dan raut wajahnya terlihat serius, Rias pun jadi khawatir pada salah satu dari dua Bishop-nya "Bisa kau kirim aku langsung ke tempat Gasper, onii-sama? Jika benar bukan hanya Gasper saja yang berada dalam bahaya tapi Koneko-chan."

"Aku bisa melakukannya..." Jawab Sirzech dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi apakah kau mempunyai bidak yang tidak dipakai?"

"Aku ada satu bidak **_Rook_** yang belum aku pakai di ruang klub-ku."

"Itu bagus..." Ucap Sirzech dan kemudian dia membuat lingkaran sihir dengan crest klan Gremory "Apa ada yang ingin membantu adikku menyelamatkan **_Bishop_** dan **_Rook_** miliknya?"

"Aku, Kiba dan Xenovia akan ikut denganmu buchou." Ucap Issei, sang Sekiryuutei "Gasper dan Koneko-chan adalah rekan serta sahabat kami, jadi kami tidak ingin hanya kau saja yang pergi menyelamatkan mereka sedangkan kami bertiga berdiam diri disini."

"Arigatou minna." Balas Rias.

"Tunggu Sekiryuutei..."

'Kenapa dia memanggilku?' Batin Issei saat melihat Michael dan Azazel menghampirinya "Ada yang bisa aku bantu, Michael-dono dan Azazel-dono."

Kemudian Michael mengeluarkan sebuah pedang dari ketiadaan dan memberikannya pada Issei "Aku ingin kau memiliki pedang ini, **_Sekiryuutei_**."

Minato yang melihat itu pun shock saat melihat kalau pedang yang akan diberikan Michael adalah **_Ascalon_** atau kadang biasa disebut **_Dragon_** **_Killer_** , pedang yang punya kemampuan khusus untuk membunuh naga "Kau serius akan memberikan Ascalon padanya, paman? Kalau pada Yuuto Kiba, aku bisa mengerti karena kemahirannya sebagai seorang **_Swordsman_** tapi Issei itu berbeda karena dia itu tipe **_Brawler_** yang lebih ahli dalam pertarungan tangan kosong bukan permainan pedang. Dan juga kalau dia ceroboh saat menggunakan pedang itu, bisa-bisa nyawanya melayang."

"Kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu, Minato-san?" Tanya Issei.

Tapi bukan Minato yang menjawab tapi Vali dengan seringai yang seakan mengejeknya "Karena pedang yang akan diberikan Michael-dono itu berbahaya bagi kita berdua serta pawn dari Sona Sitri itu, rivalku yang baka. Mengingat pedang itu adalah **_Ascalon_** , pedang pembunuh naga."

"A-APAAAA!!!"

Michael pun memikirkan dua kali kata-kata dari keponakannya itu untuk memberikan **_Ascalon_** pada Issei, karena dia tidak ingin Issei mati sia-sia karena masih banyak musuh yang akan muncul meskipun 4 fraksi telah berdamai karena tidak seperti Vali yang masih lumayan kuat meskipun tidak memakai **_Divine Dividing_** , Issei hanya bergantung pada **_Boosted Gear_** saja karena meskipun dia iblis tapi dia tidak mempunyai **_Demonic Energy_** sama sekali bahkan melakukan teleportasi menggunakan **_Magic Circle_** tapi Minato ada benarnya juga, memberikan **_Ascalon_** sama sama saja dengan membunuh Issei karena pedang itu merupakan kelemahan dari Issei, Vali dan Saji yang **_Sacred Gear_** -nya terdapat jiwa dari dua naga surgawi yang bernama **_Ddraig_** dan **_Albion_** serta **_Vvitra_** yang merupakan salah satu dari 5 raja naga. Beberapa lama kemudian terjadilah sesuatu yang cukup mengejutkan terjadi.

" ** _Ascalon_** masuk ke dalam **_Boosted Gear_** milik Issei-kun..."

Minato yang melihat itu pun langsung menghela nafas dan menatap Issei dengan tatapan serius " ** _Ascalon_** memang mungkin telah memilihmu, Issei Hyoudou... Tapi jangan sekalipun memakai **_Ascalon_** sampai kau benar-benar bisa menggunakan pedang seperti rekanmu, Yuuto Kiba dan Xenovia. Mengerti..."

"Hai..."

"Jadi giliranku ya hahaha..." Ucap Azazel dengan tawa garing yang membuat semua orang disana sweatdrop, kemudian dia memberikan sebuah gelang pada Issei.

"Gelang apa ini, Azazel-dono?"

"Itu bukan gelang!!!" Jawab Azazel yang menangis ala anime dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi itu adalah device yang bisa membuatmu memasuki mode **_Balance Breaker_** dengan mudah. Tapi jangan senang dulu, bocah **_Sekiryuutei_**... Device itu mempunyai batasan, jadi pakai dengan bijak."

"Aku mengerti, Azazel-dono."

"Kau tidak akan mengatakan apapun pada adikmu, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Gabriel.

"Aku hanya akan menanyakan sesuatu pada Rias-chan." Jawab Naruto dan itu membuat sang adik angkat menatapnya "Rias-chan, apa kau masih ingat dengan pertanyaanku yang bertanya dari mana munculnya kekuatan sejati itu?

Mendengar itu Rias pun tersenyum dan membalas "Kekuatan sejati muncul karena tekad kuat pada diri kita untuk melindungi orang yang kita sayangi. Iya kan, onii-chan?"

Semua orang pun tersenyum saat mendengar jawaban dari Rias, sedangkan dengan Sirzech... Entah kenapa dirinya saat ini mengepalkan tangan saat mendengarkan interaksi Rias dan Naruto 'Kenapa aku tidak bisa sedekat itu denganmu, imouto? Kakakmu bukan hanya dia tapi aku juga, kau tahu... Apa kau marah karena pertunanganmu dengan Raiser dulu yang akhirnya digagalkan oleh Hyoudou-kun atau pengkhianatanku dengan Grayfia pada Naruto.'

"Kau benar Rias..." Jawab Naruto yang mengusap-ngusap rambut Rias dengan kasih sayang layaknya seorang kakak pada adik kandungnya "Sekarang pergilah dan selamatkan mereka, imouto. **_Sekiryuutei_** , Xenovia tolong jaga adikku baik-baik."

"Kau bisa percayakan itu pada kami, Naruto-san."

"Kau mau kemana, Minato-kun?" Tanya Gabriel saat melihat putranya sudah mengeluarkan pedang terkuatnya yaitu **_Ragnarok_** , pedang suci terkuat selain **_Excalibur_** , **_Caliburn_** dan **_Durandal_**. Pedang itu merupakan pemberian Michael setelah Minato lulus dengan nilai memuaskan di akademi untuk para **_Exorcist_** di **_Vatikan_**.

"Saat aku berada di dekat jendela aku melihat banyak **_Majutsu_** yang berniat menyerang **_Kuoh Academy_** , jadi aku akan menghentikan mereka kaa-chan." Jawab Minato. Gabriel hanya bisa menghela nafas akan hal ini, sebenarnya dia tidak ingin putranya ikut-ikutan bertarung dan membiarkan para generasi lama seperti dirinya dan suaminya serta teman-temannya bertarung tapi mengingat sang anak sama keras kepalanya dengan sang suami, dia pun dengan terpaksa menyetujui keinginan putranya itu. Sebelum Minato keluar dari ruangan rapat, dia langsung menatap kedua sahabatnya dan berkata "Hoi, Vali, Kagami... Kau mau ikut denganku melawan para **_Majutsu_** di bawah atau tidak?"

"Tch, aku kira kau tidak akan bertanya Minato." Balas Kagami yang juga mengeluarkan pedangnya yang terlihat sama dengan **_Kusanagi no Tsurugi_** , meskipun hanya replika-nya saja karena yang asli masih dipegang sang ayah. Tapi jangan salah, meskipun hanya replika saja tapi daya potongnya sama dengan yang original bahkan pedang replika itu bisa membelah berlian asli yang keras tidak kalah dengan yang asli.

"Tanganku juga sudah gatal untuk menghajar para **_Majutsu_** faker tersebut." Ucap Vali yang sudah mengaktifkan **_Balance Breaker_** miliknya tanpa kesulitan berarti "Mereka bilang mereka penyihir seperti Le Fay. Tapi Le Fay sendiri jauh lebih kuat dari semua **_Majutsu_** itu, cuih."

Sang adik pun melepaskan genggamannya pada sang ibu dan dia pun menghampiri sang kakak "Onii-chan, aku mau ikut..."

Naruto dan Gabriel pun menatap horor sang putri karena keinginannya tapi Minato pun mengelus rambut sang adik dan berkata "Maaf imouto, kau tidak boleh ikut denganku kali ini. Tunggu saja disini bersama dengan tou-chan dan kaa-chan."

"Tapi aku mau ikut..."

Melihat adiknya yang seakan akan menangis, dia pun membatin dengan nada panik 'Gaah!!! Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kaa-chan, tou-chan, aku butuh bantuan kalian...'

"Ne, Aria-chan..." Ucap Naruto yang menepuk kepala sang putri dengan lembut dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau kau menuruti permintaan kakakmu, nanti setelah pulang aku akan memberikan 1 lusin es krim untukmu putriku."

"Hhmm..." Pikir Aria dan kemudian dia berkata "Dua lusin atau tidak sama sekali ayah."

"Tentu saja, apapun untuk putriku" Balas Naruto dan membuat putrinya memeluknya, kemudian dia melihat putranya dan berkata "Sekarang pergilah, Minato. Urusan dibawah, aku serahkan pada kalian bertiga."

Tapi belum Minato pergi, tangannya pun ditahan oleh Iriana dan membuatnya bertanya "Kenapa kau menahanku, Iriana-chan?"

 ** _Cup_**

Wajah banyak orang disana memerah karena perbuatan berani Iriana mencium Minato di depan publik terutama di depan orang tuanya sendiri dan juga dua orang Minato kecuali Erina yang menatap Iriana dengan kesal 'Berani sekali dia melakukan ini pada Minato-kun...'

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik diluar sana, Minato-kun." Ucap Iriana pada Minato yang wajahnya telah memerah hebat karena tindakan frontal pacarnya menciumnya di depan umum, tapi dia tidak bisa memungkiri kalau bibir pacarnya itu terasa sangat manis seperti rasa campuran vanilla dan strawberry.

"Tentu saja Iriana-chan..." Balas Minato dengan seringaian dan kemudian dia pun menatap kedua sahabatnya "Ayo kita pergi, Kagami Vali."

"Ayo kita pergi." Ucap Kagami meskipun saat ini dia mengepalkan tangannya saat melihat kecemburuan Erina pada Iriana 'Kapan kau menyadari kalau aku yang mencintaimu selama ini, Erina.'

'Sepertinya Kagami menyukai adikku tapi tetap saja Erina masih menyukai Minato yang notabene-nya sudah berpacaran dengan Iriana. Kapan kau sadar dan mulai menatap ke depan dan menyadari perasaan Kagami kepadamu, saudariku.' Batin Vali yang melihat kesedihan dari mata onyx milik Kagami 'Ah, aku benci dengan hal rumit. Sepertinya aku harus mengunjungi Kuroka nanti malam, aku lumayan rindu padanya.'

"Tck, tck, tck... Anak muda jaman sekarang." Celetuk Azazel saat Minato, Vali, serta Kagami pergi dari ruangan itu dan kemudian dia melihat Leon dan Lily dan berkata "Mereka sudah berani berciuman di depan publik seperti itu, aku yang belum mempunyai pasangan jadi iri."

Lily Trina sang ibu dari Iriana pun menatap Azazel dengan tatapan tajam atas sindirannya pada putrinya dan membuatnya berkata "Kalau kau bukan teman dekat dari suamiku dan Naruto-kun sudah aku tembak kedua matamu dengan anak panahku, Azazel. Dan soal pasangan, sepertinya salahmu sendiri kau belum mendapat pasangan. Sudah playboy, mesum dan suka memancing di tempat yang tidak ada ikannya lagi. Apa yang mau kau tangkap? Sepatu boots hahahaha..."

Leon dan Naruto tidak menyangka Lily yang biasa sekalem dan selembut Gabriel bisa menjadi mengerikan seperti itu. Mereka berdua juga tidak bisa menyalahkan dia begitu saja yang notabene-nya sangat membenci orang mesum. Pantas saja tadi saat Issei sedang memperhatikan dia dan putrinya dengan tatapan mesumnya, dia hampir merasakan kalau kedua matanya hampir kehilangan fungsinya saat melihat mata dari Lily dan itu sungguh menakutkan

"Oyyy, tenanglah Lily-san tidak usah semarah itu." Ucap Azazel dan kemudian dia menyengol Leon dan berbisik "Hey, Leon... Apa yang kau lakukan sampai-sampai istrimu jadi temperamental seperti itu. Jangan-jangan kau lupa memberikan jatah padanya kemarin malam ya guahahaha?"

Sebenarnya Leon juga agak kesal akan perkataan Azazel sampai-sampai dia ingin langsung meninju Azazel ke gunung ** _Fuji_** tapi dia urungkan saat dia melihat raut wajah serius dari wakil ketua di fraksi yang dia buat "Ada apa Naruto?"

"Kita mendapatkan tamu, minna. Bersiap-siaplah..."

Kemudian muncullah wanita cantik nan seksi bermata ungu dan memakai kacamata dengan model rambut diikat yang hampir mengingatkan Naruto pada salah satu sahabatnya dari Elemental Nation yang bernama Ten-Ten. Dia juga memakai pakaian yang bagian tengahnya memperlihatkan bagian dadanya... Naruto, Serafall, Ajuka, Grayfia dan Sirzech tahu benar siapa orang yang telah menyusup ke rapat 4 fraksi yang mereka adakan ini. Dia adalah...

 ** _Katarea Leviathan_**

"Katarea..."

"Jangan dekati dia Serafall..." Ucap Naruto. Ucapan Naruto tidak lembut seperti saat dia bicara dengan dirinya, Ajuka, istri dan kedua anaknya... Ini terdengar seperti sebuah titah.

"Tapi Naruto-kun, Katarea adalah..."

"Temanmu, aku tahu." Potong Naruto dengan dingin dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi saat ini dia adalah musuhmu dan semua fraksi iblis. Kau tahu itu kan, Sera. Jangan lupa tentang **_Civil War_**. Aku, kau dan Ajuka sudah membujuknya dengan susah payah untuk bergabung dengan kita tapi yang ada dia malah memihak dengan Rizevim dan membunuh rekan-rekan kita yang tidak berdosa. Atau kau lupa!!!"

Serafall yang masih dalam pelukan Ajuka dan memberontak pun tersentak akan perkataan Naruto dan membuatnya terdiam. Sasuke yang melihat itu pun menepuk pundaknya dan berkata "Naruto, kau tidak perlu seperti itu pada Serafall kau tahu. Bukannya kau dan aku seperti itu dulu, huh."

"Kau memang benar, tapi pada akhirnya kau kembali di pihak yang benar kan?" Tanya Naruto dan Sasuke pun tidak menjawab "Kau hanya kehilangan arah karena kau mengira kakakmu membantai klanmu atas kehendaknya sendiri, tapi setelah kau mengetahui kebenaranya kau mulai membenci **_Konoha_** dan dunia dan berkat ayahku, jiji, dan **_Shodaime_** dan **_Nidaime_**... Kau kembali ke jalan yang benar."

Kemudian dia menunjuk Katarea dan berkata "Berbeda dengannya, dia tidak peduli dengan apapun yang terpenting baginya adalah **_Underworld_** dipimpin oleh mereka yang merupakan keturunan dari para **_Maou_** asli bukannya Serafall, Ajuka dan yang lain. Bahkan Madara tidak menjadi jahat karena dia tidak terpilih sebagai ** _Hokage_** tapi karena dia merasa dunia kita waktu itu telah bobrok dan dia menginginkan perdamaian walau caranya salah dan tergolong extreme."

"Kau tahu, sudah lama sekali semenjak kekalahanku padamu Naruto Uzumaki." Ucap Katarea dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Cukup memalukan, aku kalah di tangan seorang manusia rendahan sepertimu."

Naruto tidak merespon, kemudian dia menatap Aria yang mengenggam tangan ibunya dengan erat karena takut pada sosok didepannya tersebut. Jujur sewaktu berhadapan dengan Kokabiel, dia juga takut tapi karena ada kakaknya disampingnya... Dia merasa aman karena dia yakin kakaknya cukup kuat untuk melindunginya.

"Jadi dia anakmu, huh Uzumaki..." Ucap Katarea dan kemudian dia melanjutkan dengan seringaian mengejek yang terpatri di wajahnya "Wajah memang mirip denganmu tapi warna rambutnya tidak secerah dirimu dan juga tidak berwarna silver seperti Grayfia."

Mendengar itu membuat banyak orang tergabung dalam peerage Rias dan Sona yang saat ini membeku dan tidak bisa bergerak karena **_Sacred Gear_** milik Gasper pun tersentak dan membatin

'Apa hubungan Naruto-san/Naruto-nii dan Grayfia-sama.'

"Kenapa rambut putriku harus sama dengan Grayfia, memang-nya dia siapaku?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada datar. Memang Naruto benar kalau Grayfia bukanlah siapapun untuknya tapi entah kenapa hati Grayfia serasa tertusuk sejuta belati. Pada malam itu memang dia telah memilih Sirzech bahkan hubungan intim mereka yang menjadi penyebab hancurnya hubungan tiga orang itu, Sirzech tidak memaksanya... Tidak sama sekali. Tapi kenapa melihat Naruto yang sudah move on bahkan menatap Gabriel yang merupakan istri dan ibu dari kedua buah hatinya dengan tatapan penuh cinta membuat hatinya sakit. Apa dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, dia masih mencintai Naruto... Dia kurang tahu akan hal itu tapi dia yakin akan satu hal, dia menyesal akan perbuatannya tapi dia cukup sadar penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat.

"Jadi ternyata rumor itu benar..." Ucap Katarea yang menatap Sirzech dan Grayfia dengan seringai, membuat dua orang itu menundukkan kepala karena merasa bersalah atas apa yang mereka lakukan pada Naruto. Kemudian Katarea menjulurkan tangannya pada Naruto dan berkata "Bergabunglah dengan **_Khaos Brigade_** , Uzumaki. Ophis-sama tertarik pada kekuatanmu... Dia tidak menyangka kalau seseorang manusia rendahan sepertimu bisa mempunyai sebagian kekuatan seorang **_Deity_**. Kau bisa mengurus Sirzech dan Grayfia, soal Serafall dan Ajuka kami yang akan mengurusnya. Kau juga bisa membawa putrimu bergabung karena sepertinya dia memiliki potensial."

Selesai Katarea Leviathan mengatakan hal itu, sebuah tangan hitam terbentuk dari telapak tangan Naruto yang kemudian memanjang dan kemudian tangan hitam itu mencengkram leher Katarea dan mencekiknya

"Arrrkkkkhhh!!!"

"Maaf Katarea..." Ucap Naruto yang matanya sudah menunjukkan tipe cross antara mata dia dalam **_Sage Mode_** dan **_Bijuu Mode_** tapi tanpa efek di sekitar matanya saat dia memasuki **_Sage Mode_** biasa "Tapi aku tidak tertarik."

"Senseiku adalah orang yang mencintai perdamaian, bahkan saat dia sudah meninggal dia meninggalkan tekadnya padaku untuk menciptakan perdamaian." Ucap Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku dan semua yang berada disini ingin menciptakan perdamaian supaya kita semua bisa hidup damai dan anak cucu kita tidak lagi hidup dalam ketakutan."

"Hah, kau bicara omong kosong Uzumaki."

"Heh, dan kau dan organisasimu yang bahkan tidak mengerti akan makna perdamaian tidak membuatku tertarik sama sekali." Balas Naruto dan kemudian dia berkata "Gabriel-chan tutup mata Aria-chan. Aku tidak mau dia melihatku melakukan ini."

"Hai"

"Kau dengan nekad dan beraninya mencoba menyabotase acara rapat perdamaian 4 fraksi yang sudah aku, Sasuke, Leon dan Azazel dengan susah payah. Aku paling benci dengan orang sepertimu." Ucap Naruto yang mengencangkan cekikan tangan hitamnya yang berbentuk dari **_Gudoudama_** yang keluar dari bagian tangannya membuat Katarea berteriak kesakitan "Hukuman untuk orang yang tidak menginginkan perdamaian dan selalu menebar kebencian adalah..."

Dan para anggota aliansi dibuat terkejut saat jatuhnya kepala Katarea Leviathan yang terjatuh ke tanah dengan keras karena leher Katarea yang merupakan penghubung kepala dan juga tubuhnya sudah hancur terpotong oleh tangan ekstension Naruto yang terbuat dari **_Gudoudama_** miliknya.

" **Kematian**..."

Review:

irfai1918:

 ** _Khaos Brigade_** maybe, Momoshiki and Kinshiki maybe.

Tsukasa:

Kau benar, nilai 100 untuk anda.

EdyBrr:

Ada penjelasannya di chap ini

Aneh:

Saya mau update itu tadi tapi karena blank jadi enggak jadi.

Gyuuki-koi:

Apa yang anda maksud fic Axis Artelion atau yang lain juga. Karena jika fic si Axis yang ada maksud, apa anda tahu kalau fic dia awalnya fic saya tapi saya ambil alih kembali karena akun dia bermasalah

TekoTitanic:

Iya dan dia juga saudaraan sama si Kuroka dan Koneko serta Kunou yang paling bungsu.

Qiqi:

Lebih dari 100 tahun lebih tapi penampilan cuma kaya Sirzech, Azazel dan Michael. Itu karena kekuatan **_Rikudou_** Naruto dan Sasuke.

Grand560:

Minato fix sama Iriana aja soalnya ane bakal bikin Minato berbanding terbalik dengan Menma di Shinobi DxD Chronicles. Minato kekuatan **_Chakra_** dan **_Angelic Power_** sedangkan Menma kekuatannya **_Chakra_** dan **_Demonic Power_** , Minato single pair sedangkan Menma harem, dll. Pokoknya kekuatannya fullpower kok enggak di nerf soalnya meskipun udah enggak ada para **_Bijuu_** di tubuhnya tapi seluruh chakra mereka masih ada, ya walaupun Naruto agak holdback di **_Civil War_** pas dia masih tinggal di **_Underworld_** bahkan membuat Sirzech mengira Naruto lebih lemah darinya karena dia enggak pernah make **_Rikudou Senjutsu Mode_**

Namikaze Yohan 396:

Penjelasan ada di chap ini.

Korutsuki Makito:

Read chapter 1 man, you're drunk.

Raitogecko:

Itu anak kandung Kurama dan Matatabi tuh, jadi Kurama menikah sama Matatabi dulu baru Yasaka. Para bijuu di Kyoto kok sama kaya si Kurama. **_Elemental Nation_** enggak hancur cuma Sasuke pergi dari sana karena rindu sama Naruto dan setelah beberapa puluh tahun mencari dimensi tempat Naruto tinggal, akhirnya dia menemukannya dan bahkan dia menemukan seseorang yang jauh lebih cintai dari Sakura dan dia pun menjadi istri Sasuke di fic ini, Rossweisse. Toneri hanya datang untuk memberitahukan bahaya yang akan datang pada Sasuke dan Naruto tapi dia jadi betah dan enggan untuk balik ke **_Elemental Nation_**.

Guest:

Dia bukan tiba-tiba muncul tapi itu memang sengaja ane timeskip karena di antara timeline chapter 1 sama 2 ane buat Sasuke menjelajah banyak lubang dimensi untuk mencari keberadaan sahabat sekaligus saudaranya selama berpuluh-puluh tahun lebih

Sinnhua:

No comment, nikmati aja sampai chapter berapa. Kalau dikasih tau ya gak sedap lah boss.


	4. Chapter 4

Name: Naruto DxD Chronicles EX

Author: The World Arcana

Rating: M

Genre: Adventure, Romance

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukanlah punya saya melainkan OC yang bertebaran dalam cerita ini.

Pair: Naruto Uzumaki x Gabriel, Sasuke Uchiha x Rossweisse, Ajuka Beelzebub x Serafall Leviathan, Sirzech Lucifer x Grayfia Lucifuge, Leon Strife x Lily Trina, Kurama x Yasaka, Matatabi, Toneri Otsutsuki x ?, Minato Uzumaki x Iriana Liliana Strife, Kagami Uchiha x Erina Lucifer, Vali Lucifer x Kuroka, Issei Hyoudou x Irina Shidou x Rias Gremory x Asia Argento x Ravel Phenex, Yuuto Kiba x Xenovia Quarta, Gasper Vladi x Valerie Tepes x Koneko.

Chapter 4: Naruto vs Sirzech

Gabriel yang melihat suaminya sedang mengepalkan tangannya tahu akan rasa sakit yang dihadapinya. Naruto adalah orang yang cinta damai dan tidak pernah pernah menggunakan cara kasar jika dia bisa menghindari suatu pertikaian dengan cara halus, jika dia terpaksa menggunakan cara kasar apalagi membunuh maka dia akan menjadi seperti ini berbeda dengan sahabatnya Sasuke yang sudah terbiasa membunuh beberapa orang dalam hidupnya apalagi saat dia masih dikuasai dendamnya di **_Elemental_** **_Nation_**.

Gabriel kemudian mendekati Naruto dan memeluknya dari belakang membuat Naruto berkata "Arigatou, Gabriel-chan..."

"Sama-sama Naruto-kun."

Setelah Naruto sudah merasa mendingan dan situasi sudah mulai kondusif, Naruto dan Gabriel kemudian mendekati putrinya dan berkata "Aria-chan, kau tidak perlu takut lagi. Ayah sudah mengusir orang jahat itu ketempat yang sangat jauh."

Aria kemudian memeluk kaki ayahnya dan menangis tapi Naruto malah tersenyum dan mengelus-ngelus rambut putrinya itu. Rias pun datang ditemani Issei, Yuuto, Xenovia, Gasper dan Koneko serta Kagami, Vali dan juga Minato yang mereka temui dalam perjalanan kembali ke ruang rapat. Naruto yang melihat Gasper kemudian berkata "Bagus kau sudah datang, bisa kau gunakan kekuatanmu untuk mengembalikan waktu seperti semula?"

"Ha'i..."

Setelah itu beberapa orang yang telah membeku oleh **_Sacred Gear_** milik Gasper yaitu [ **Forbidden** **Balor** **View** ] telah kembali seperti semula... Tapi mereka dibuat terkejut oleh kedatangan seorang bertudung hitam yang kemudian berkata "Jadi Katarea gagal, sungguh disayangkan..."

Mendengar suara yang terdengar familiar itu, Naruto pun ambil suara sebelum Grayfia bisa melakukannya "Mau apa kau kesini, Euclid Lucifuge?"

"Selalu saja langsung ke intinya, Naruto Uzumaki." Balas pria itu yang sudah membuka tudungnya membuat Grayfia terkejut karena ternyata adik laki-lakinya masih hidup "Jadi bagaimana kehidupanmu bersama dengan kakakku yang merupakan seorang pengkhianat itu? Atau jangan-jangan rumor itu benar? Hmm, mau apa lagi... Pengkhianat akan selalu menjadi pengkhianat tentu saja. Tapi baiklah aku akan terus terang akan tujuanku datang kesini. Rizevim-sama memintaku untuk membawa dua cucunya yaitu Vali dan Erina untuk bergabung dengan **_Khaos_** **_Brigade_**."

Sirzech yang tadi emosi akan hinaan sang adik ipar pada istrinya pun terkejut akan perkataan Euclid dan dia pun menatap Vali "Jadi kau adalah salah satu keturunan Lucifer?"

"Ya, itu benar. Nama asliku adalah Vali Lucifer dan adikku bernama Erina Lucifer." Jawab Vali dan kemudian dia berkata "Aku tidak tertarik akan tawaranmu itu, Euclid-san. Jadi katakan itu pada orang tua brengsek itu."

"Kenapa kau menolak?" Tanya Euclid dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau bisa bertarung dengan orang-orang hebat disana dan kau dan adikmu bisa bertemu kembali dengan kakekmu yang merupakan anggota keluargaku. Dengan gabungan kekuatan kalian bertiga, kalian bisa menaklukkan **_Underworld_** dan menjadi pemimpin disana."

"Keluarga... Hahaha, jangan bercanda. Kakek tua brengsek itu bukanlah keluargaku." Balas Vali dengan sinis "Orang tua yang membuat ayahku menyiksaku, ibu dan Erina-chan bukanlah keluargaku. Azazel, Erina-chan, Tobio, Baraqiel-sama, Shemhazai-sama, Lavinia, dan para anggota **_Grigori_** adalah keluargaku yang sebenarnya dan Kagami serta Minato adalah sosok sahabat yang sudah aku anggap saudara. Jadi pergilah!!! Jangan habiskan waktumu untukku yang jelas-jelas tidak tertarik pada tawaranmu itu idiot."

Mendengar itu Euclid pun mendecih dan berkata "Kau akan menyesali ini, Vali Lucifer."

"Dalam mimpimu, Euclid Lucifuge."

Euclid kemudian tertawa dan mengeluarkan sayap iblisnya "Sampai bertemu di area pertarungan, aliansi 4 fraksi."

"Naruto-kun..."

Naruto kemudian melihat seseorang yang memanggilnya setelah Euclid pergi dari ruang rapat 4 fraksi dan berkata dengan sinis "Mau apa kau memanggilku, Grayfia?"

"Kau tahu tentang fakta kalau adikku masih hidup tapi kau tidak pernah memberitahuku tentang itu?"

"Bodoh..." Balas Naruto yang memasukkan kedua tangannya kedua saku jaketnya dan matanya juga sudah kembali seperti semula "Kau itu bukan siapa-siapaku kenapa aku harus menjelaskan apapun yang aku tahu padamu? Lagipula jika kau ingin tahu tentang Euclid kenapa kau tidak tanya saja pada suamimu yang merupakan **_Maou Lucifer_** itu."

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto?" Tanya Sirzech yang sudah mendeathglare Naruto dan dia juga sudah terlihat mengeluarkan aura kekuatannya membuat beberapa iblis disana merasakan sesak nafas bahkan Minato dan Aria tapi untungnya Minato masih terbantu oleh pedang **_Ragnarok_** miliknya dan Aria terbantu karena sihir pelindung yang diberikan sang ibu saat dia lahir.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh. Kau ada disana saat aku berhasil mengalahkan Euclid kemudian dia dibawa kabur oleh Rizevim." Balas Naruto yang juga mengeluarkan sebagian aura-nya dan kemudian dia melihat Gabriel, Minato dan Aria dan berkata "Ayo kita pulang, minna... Tapi sebelum itu aku akan mengajak Aria-chan untuk makan di tempat es krim favoritnya. Kau mau ikut, Rias? Kau bisa mengajak anggota peeragemu tentu saja."

"Tunggu Naruto!!! Urusanku denganmu belum selesai."

"Grr, sebenarnya apa mau-mu Sirzech!!!" Teriak Naruto yang matanya sudah berubah warna menjadi merah darah dan terlihat seperti mata seekor rubah tanda bahwa Naruto benar-benar marah " Cepat katakan, aku sudah capek berurusan denganmu dan ingin menghabiskan waktuku dengan dengan istri dan kedua anakku serta Rias."

"Aku ingin bertarung denganmu, Naruto."

Mereka pun terkejut akan perkataan dari Sirzech sedangkan Naruto menatap Sirzech dengan serius "Kenapa kau ingin bertarung denganku, Sirzech?"

"Tidak ada alasan khusus, hanya ingin saja." Jawab Sirzech dan kemudian dia menatap Naruto dengan seringai "Apa kau takut untuk melawanku, Naruto?"

"Tch, kau terlalu percaya diri, Sirzech." Ucap Naruto yang mendecih karena muak akan tatapan Sirzech yang seolah mengejeknya "Baiklah, aku menerimanya. Tapi bersiap-siaplah... Aku tidak akan menahan diri seperti dulu."

"Itulah yang aku harapkan, Naruto." Gumam Sirzech yang sebenarnya terlihat emosi saat melihat Naruto mengalahkan serta membunuh Katarea dengan mudahnya. Dia tahu kalau setiap kali dia bertarung, Naruto selalu menahan diri. Terbukti dengan adanya benda berwarna hitam yang Naruto pakai untuk membunuh Katarea yang tidak pernah dia lihat setiap kali bertarung dengan Naruto.

Kemudian Naruto menatap Aria dan berkata "Maaf, Aria-chan sepertinya acara kita harus kita tunda dulu. Ayah ada sebuah urusan yang harus dilakukan terlebih dahulu."

Aria pun terlihat cemberut, kemudiam Gabriel menatap suaminya dan berkata "Naruto-kun, apa kau serius untuk melakukan ini? Kau tidak melakukan itu karena hal itu bukan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Untuk apa aku memikirkan itu setelah aku mendapatkan istri secantik dirimu dan putra setampan ayahnya serta putri yang cantik dan manis sepertimu..." Jawab Naruto dengan senyum manisnya dan itu membuat wajah Gabriel merona tapi Grayfia malah terlihat kesal akan hal itu "Lagipula aku sudah rindu dengan okaa-sama dan otou-sama. Jadi aku bisa menggunakan pertarunganku dan Sirzech sebagai alasan untuk menemui mereka serta memperkenalkan anak kita berdua bukan?"

"Kau ada benarnya, Naruto-kun."

" ** _Hiraishin no Jutsu_**!!!"

Melihat Naruto pergi bersama dengan seluruh keluarganya serta peerage Rias serta Sona. Sasuke pun menatap tajam Sirzech dan berkata "Kau memang idiot, Lucifer-dono..."

Grayfia terlihat marah saat Sasuke menghina suaminya tapi kemudian Sasuke malah melanjutkan perkataannya sebelum Grayfia membuka mulutnya "Kekuatan sebenarnya Naruto itu sama sepertiku yang setara dengan kekuatan **_Primordial Goddess_** yang bisa saja menghancurkan dunia lama kami yang bernama **_Elemental Nation_** kapanpun jika dia mau. Kau beruntung karena Naruto menahan diri setiap melawanmu karena dia masih mengganggapmu sebagai saudara, tapi tidak lagi jadi berhati-hatilah. Jujur saja kalau aku berada disamping Naruto saat kau dan istrimu itu mengkhianati Naruto... Sudah aku bunuh kalian berdua untuk mewakili Naruto karena aku tahu Naruto masih terlalu naif jika dalam kasus bunuh-membunuh seperti itu."

Sasuke kemudian membuat sebuah portal dengan salah satu mata onyx-nya yang sudah berubah menjadi **_Choku Tomoe Rinnegan_** dan diikuti oleh Kagami, Vali dan juga Erina yang penasaran akan kekuatan sebenarnya dari Naruto. Ajuka dan Serafall hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala atas perbuatan bodoh atasan mereka dan langsung pergi mengikuti sahabat mereka ke **_Underworld_**. Sedangkan Azazel, Michael, Irina, Leon, Iriana dan Lily kembali ke markas masing-masing. Sirzech yang melihat kekhawatiran istrinya pun menepuk pundak istrinya dan berkata "Kau tidak perlu khawatir Grayfia-chan, aku akan baik-baik saja..."

'Aku harap kau benar akan hal itu Sirzech-kun...'

Di mansion keluarga Gremory terlihatlah Venelana yang tidak terlihat menua sama sekali yang saat ini sedang menyeruput minumannya dalam cangkir yang dia pegang. Kemudian terlihatlah kilatan kuning yang membuat Venelana menutup mata sejenak karena saking silaunya dan dia dibuat terkejut saat melihat kedatangan putri bungsu dia dan suaminya yang bernama Zeoticus serta sahabatnya dan para peerage anak bungsunya yang bernama Rias serta adik dari sahabat putranya yaitu Sona. Dia juga terkejut saat melihat Gabriel, malaikat tercantik di surga dan juga rival dari sahabat putra angkatnya datang bersama seorang pemuda remaja dan bocah perempuan, tapi tatapan dia tertuju pada pria berambut pirang spiky dengan mata berwarna biru aquamarine yang memakai jaket berwarna hitam dengan armband berwarna merah di tangan kanannya tapi bukan itu yang menjadi fokus Venelana melainkan tanda tiga guratan garis yang berada di pipi kanan dan kiri pria itu yang membuktikan sesuatu pada Venelana tentang identitas pria itu.

"Naruto-kun..."

Mendengar itu, pria yang ternyata adalah Naruto tersebut langsung merespon "Lama tidak bertemu, okaa-sama."

"Naruto-kun!!!"

 ** _Greeepp_**

Venelana pun langsung berlari dan memeluk Naruto dengan sangat erat agar sang anak angkat tidak kabur dari dia dan suaminya ini "Aku sangat merindukanmu, putraku."

"Aku juga sama okaa-sama." Balas Naruto yang mengeluarkan tangisnya saat melihat ibu angkatnya memeluknya membuat dia juga membalas pelukan darinya dengan erat. Setelah beberapa lama mereka berpelukan, mereka pun melepaskan pelukan mereka dan lalu Naruto pun berkata "Oh ya okaa-sama... Dimana otou-sama?"

"Disini Naruto-kun." Balas Zeoticus yang keluar dari ruang kerjanya dan menatap Naruto dengan senyuman senang saat melihat putra angkatnya datang mengunjungi mereka setelah sekian lama paska pengkhianatan Grayfia dan Sirzech dan dia juga senang saat melihat putra angkatnya terlihat baik-baik saja "Kalau kau mau datang sebaiknya kau beri tahu kami dulu jadi kami bisa mempersiapkan semuanya dengan matang, Naruto-kun."

"Kau tahu aku otou-sama, aku lebih suka memberikan kejutan daripada membeberkannya otou-sama." Balas Naruto yang juga sudah memeluk ayah angkatnya dengan erat.

Kemudian Venelana tersentak saat dia menyadari akan persamaan antara Minato dan Aria dengan putra angkatnya, membuatnya berkata "Hmm, Naruto-kun. Apa mereka berdua...?"

Naruto pun melepaskan pelukannya pada sang ayah angkat dan berkata "Ehmm, perkenalkan otou-sama, okaa-sama... Pemuda remaja yang menggunakan **_Holy Sword_** serta gadis cilik di dekatnya adalah kedua anakku. Dan wanita cantik yang kalian semua sudah tahu adalah Gabriel, malaikat tercantik di **_Heaven_** serta rival dari Serafall adalah istri dan ibu dari kedua anakku."

"E-Ehhhhhh!!!"

Zeoticus dan Venelana pun cukup terkejut saat mendengar cerita Naruto yang menceritakan petualangan dia di dunia atas karena pengkhianatan Sirzech dan Grayfia, mereka dibuat bangga saat sang anak menceritakan dia menjadi wakil ketua dari fraksi manusia yang dipimpin oleh manusia berkekuatan naga yang berasal dari **_Lagendia_** yaitu Leon bahkan mereka berterima kasih dalam-dalam pada Ajuka atas bantuannya pada putra angkatnya agar bisa bersatu dengan Gabriel dan memiliki anak darinya.

Venelana yang memangku Aria pun menatap Naruto dan berkata "Jadi Naruto-kun... Kau akan bertarung dengan Sirzech-kun?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, dia menantangku." Jawab Naruto kemudian dia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke kedua saku bajunya dan berkata "Lagipula jika aku tolak pasti dia akan tetap memaksaku mengingat dia sudah menyadari kalau aku selalu menahan diri setiap bertarung dengannya."

Venelana pun menatap putranya dalam-dalam dan berkata "Baiklah, aku mengerti... Aku tidak akan menghentikan pertarunganmu dengan Sirzech-kun, Naruto-kun. Tapi apa kau bisa menjanjikan sesuatu untukku..."

"Apa itu okaa-sama?

"Tolong jangan bunuh atau terlalu melukai Sirzech-kun karena walau bagaimana pun dia tetaplah putraku sama sepertimu Naruto-kun."

'Aku tidak janji okaa-sama... Aku memang tidak bisa membunuh Sirzech karena dia adalah pemimpin dari fraksi iblis tapi aku masih tetap akan melakukan opsi kedua walaupun aku tahu kalian berdua bisa membenciku tentang ini. Aku hanya tidak ingin berurusan dengan dia dan Grayfia lagi dan ini adalah satu-satunya cara.'

Di **_Lilith_** , ibukota **_Underworld_** yang merupakan tempat kekuasaan bangsa iblis... Terlihatlah ribuan iblis yang datang ke tempat yang biasanya terjadi pertarungan ingin melihat pertarungan antara pemimpin mereka dan Naruto. Beberapa iblis yang sudah berumur dan ikut berpartisipasi dalam **_Civil War_** terlihat tertarik karena mereka tahu walaupun Naruto hanyalah manusia biasa tapi kekuatannya tidak kalah dengan pemimpin mereka yang bergelar **_Lucifer_** tersebut sedangkan para iblis muda yang tidak mengenal Naruto hanya bisa menatap Naruto dengan tatapan remeh karena mereka pikir Naruto itu lemah karena dia merupakan seorang manusia.

"Apa dia serius kalau dia akan melawan **_Lucifer_** -sama? Memangnya apa yang dia punya untuk bisa bersaing dengan **_Lucifer_** -sama?" Ucap seseorang dari klan Phenex yang berkata dengan nada remeh pada Naruto.

"Jangan meremehkan dia, Raiser." Tegur pemimpin dari klan Phenex pada anaknya yang bernama Raiser "Naruto-san memang hanyalah seorang manusia tapi kekuatannya tidak kalah kuat dari para **_Yondai Maou_**."

"Jangan bercanda tou-san!!! Dia itu manusia, sudah pasti dia itu lemah. Tidak mungkin dia mempunyai kekuatan yang sepadan dengan **_Lucifer_** -sama, _**Beelzebu** **b**_ -sama, **_Leviathan_** -sama, dan juga **_Asmodeus_** -sama."

"Sayangnya kau salah Raiser." Balas sang kakak yang bernama Ruval "Naruto-san memang sama kuatnya dengan empat pemimpin kita. Dan juga dia termasuk salah satu pahlawan dalam **_Civil War_** tapi dia tidak mau disebutkan sebagai salah satu pahlawan dalam **_Civil War_**."

"Kalau dia merupakan pahlawan **_Civil War_** , kenapa aku dan para iblis muda lain tidak pernah melihatnya?"

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahunya, itu rahasia besar **_Underworld_**. Dan juga jangan coba-coba untuk bertanya pada tou-sama karena itu akan sia-sia saja, dia juga akan membalas dengan jawaban yang sama sepertiku." Balas Ruval dengan nada sedih tapi Raiser malah semakin penasaran akan rahasia Naruto sampai-sampai pihak **_Underworld_** merahasiakan kenapa sang pahlawan perang malah bisa tidak ada di **_Underworld_** dan tidak diketahui banyak iblis muda sepertinya.

Sedangkan di area pertarungan... Dua petarung pun sudah saling memunculkan diri membuat gemuruh para penonton pertarungan dua orang pahlawan **_Civil War_** di **_Underworld_** tersebut. Sirzech tampil dengan armor kebangaannya sedangkan Naruto memakai baju yang dia pakai tadi dan dia juga memakai haori milik **_Yondaime Hokage_** aka Minato yang merupakan ayah kandungnya sendiri yang diberikan Sasuke saat mereka bertemu kembali

"Kau sudah siap, Naruto?"

Tapi Naruto tidak merespon dan dia pun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celana-nya yang merupakan ikat kepala dari aliansi **_Shinobi_** yang juga dia dapatkan dari Sasuke dan memakainya. Setelah memakainya, Naruto pun menatap Sirzech dan berkata "Aku siap..."

Sirzech pun mengambil ancang-ancang dengan mencoba menyerang Naruto dengan **_Power of Destruction_** miliknya tapi Naruto sudah menghilang dengan cepat dam tiba-tiba saja dia pun merasakan rasa sakit yang dia rasakan di perutnya meskipun perut dia terlapis armor yang tergolong kokoh dan kuat.

"Guh..."

Para penonton pertarungan Naruto melawan Sirzech kecuali yang sudah lama mengenal Naruto pun terkejut saat melihat ternyata pelaku pemukulan itu adalah Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja sudah muncul dengan kecepatan tinggi.

'Dia cepat sekali...'

'Apa benar dia merupakan manusia?'

'Apa dia mempunyai semacam **_Sacred Gear_**?'

Sirzech pun terlempar karena pukulan Naruto yang dia tambahkan dengan chakra tapi dia masih bisa melakukan beberapa tembakan **_Power of Destruction_** di udara tapi Naruto tidak tinggal diam. Dia juga melemparkan beberapa kunai yang jumlahnya setara dengan serangan yang diluncurkan Sirzech. Kemudian saat teknik Sirzech itu terkena kunai-kunai milik Naruto... Teknik Sirzech pun terhisap oleh kunai-kunai yang dilemparkan oleh Naruto "Aku kembalikan seranganmu ini, Sirzech."

Setelah Naruto mengatakan itu, teknik Sirzech yang terhisap kunai-kunai Naruto tadi muncul lagi dan mengarah kepadanya, membuatnya membatin 'Sial!!!'

 ** _Booooommm_**

"Sirzech-kun!!!"

"Sirzech!!!"

Venelana dan Grayfia pun berteriak saat melihat anak dan suaminya terkena serangannya sendiri dengan telak sedangkan para iblis disana yang belum pernah melihat Naruto bertarung cukup shock akan apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Issei yang melihat itu pun menatap Rias dan berkata "Sebenarnya apa yang baru saja dilakukan Naruto-san, buchou? Aku lihat serangan **_Lucifer_** -sama terhisap oleh senjata yang dilemparkan Naruto-san dan berbalik ke **_Lucifer_** -sama."

"Onii-chan menggunakan salah satu tekniknya yang bernama **_Jikukan Kekkai_** , Issei-kun." Jawab Rias dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Onii-sama mungkin tidak menyadarinya tapi aku tahu kalau kunai-kunai yang dilemparkan onii-chan bukan kunai biasa. Onii-chan telah menempelkan segel **_Hiraishin_** di kunai-kunai itu. **_Hiraishin_** sendiri adalah teknik onii-chan yang memungkinkan dia berteleportasi atau memindahkan sesuatu dengan cepat dengan suatu perantara yaitu sebuah segel dan segel itu memungkinkan onii-chan untuk berteleport atau memindahkan sesuatu dimana kunai yang memiliki segel itu berada. Teknik **_Jikukan Kekkai_** sendiri adalah variasi dari teknik **_Hiraishin_** yang memungkinkan onii-chan untuk menyerap dan memindahkan serangan itu ke tempat lain atau membalikkan serangan musuh."

"Maa, maa..." Ucap Sirzech yang terlihat baik-baik saja paska serangannya yang berbalik mengenainya meskipun armornya sudah hancur sana-sini dan memperlihatkan sebagian tubuh atletisnya "Aku terlalu ceroboh dan tidak memperhatikan kalau kunaimu itu terdapat segel **_Hiraishin_** , Naruto. Tapi aku tidak akan terkena serangan yang sama dua kali... Karena aku akan memaksamu untuk bertarung serius denganku sekarang juga

 ** _Bwoooosssshhh_**

Terjadilah tekanan energi yang ditimbulkan oleh Sirzech yang membuat **_Power of Destruction_** dengan skala besar dan itu menyelubungi semua bagian tubuh Sirzech dan membentuk sebuah armor pelindung membuat Naruto berkata "Jadi kau sudah menggunakan **_True Form_** milikmu itu eh Sirzech? Kau benar-benar serius."

"Tentu saja..." Jawab Sirzech dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku sudah bilang padamu kalau aku akan memaksamu bertarung secara serius melawanku bukan?"

"Kau yakin ingin aku bertarung dengan serius?" Tanya Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan setelah melihat anggukan kepala dari Sirzech "Apa kau yakin bisa mengatasinya, Sirzech?"

"Jangan meremehkanku." Balas Sirzech dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dengan kekuatanku ini, aku bisa mengalahkan Hades. Bahkan aku bisa setara dengan Ajuka dan Rizevim."

"Terserahmu saja..."

Kemudian muncul jubah berwarna orange kekuningan yang terbentuk dari energi yang dimiliki Naruto dan di kerahnya terdapat beberapa **_Magatama_**. Melihat itu Sirzech pun mendengus dan berkata "Kau ingin menggunakan **_Bijuu Mode_** untuk melawan **_True Form_** milikku, Naruto? Tch, kau terlalu naif... Kau tidak bisa mengalahkanku dengan itu Naruto."

Tapi Naruto tidak merespon dan matanya berubah menjadi campuran mata **_Sennin Mode_** dan **_Bijuu Mode_** Naruto bedanya tidak ada pigmen **_Sennin Mode_** di sekitar mata Naruto, tidak seperti saat Naruto memasuki **_Bijuu Senjutsu Mode_** miliknya dan juga muncullah 9 bola berwarna hitam yang muncul di belakang tubuhnya "Sayangnya kau salah, Sirzech. Mode yang aku gunakan bukanlah **_Bijuu Mode_** tapi **_Rikudou Senjutsu Mode_**. Bersiaplah, karena aku akan bertarung denganmu secara serius kali ini Sirzech."

-To Be Continued-

Ocan d Law:

Biar greget...

Fahrul742:

Momoshiki dan Kinshiki, Rizevim dan **_Khaos Brigade_**.

Abu Amar Al Maruf's:

Mau gimana lagi, toh di canon dia harem.

Kurotsuki Makito:

 ** _Juubi_** disini memang ane buat setara **_Great Red_** dan **_Trihexa_** tapi diatas Ophis.

Michael Gabriel 455:

Mau gimana lagi, ane lagi malas bikin scene fight Naruto sama Katarea kaya di fic sebelah.

Namikaze Yohan 396:

Mau gimana lagi memang premise nih fanfic pertama kali ane buat terus ane kasih ke saudara ane udah gini dari sono-nya.

Guest:

Soalnya Iriana itu anak dari dua main chara ane di orifict buatan ane yaitu **_Dragon_** **_Origins_** yaitu Leon dan Lily yang juga char di fic ini.


	5. Chapter 5

Name: Naruto DxD Chronicles EX

Author: The World Arcana

Rating: M

Genre: Adventure, Romance

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukanlah punya saya melainkan OC yang bertebaran dalam cerita ini.

Pair: Naruto Uzumaki x Gabriel, Sasuke Uchiha x Rossweisse, Ajuka Beelzebub x Serafall Leviathan, Sirzech Lucifer x Grayfia Lucifuge, Leon Strife x Lily Trina, Kurama x Yasaka, Matatabi, Toneri Otsutsuki x ?, Minato Uzumaki x Iriana Liliana Strife, Kagami Uchiha x Erina Lucifer, Vali Lucifer x Kuroka, Issei Hyoudou x Irina Shidou x Rias Gremory x Asia Argento x Ravel Phenex, Yuuto Kiba x Xenovia Quarta, Gasper Vladi x Valerie Tepes x Koneko.

Chapter 5: Naruto vs Sirzech Part II

Melihat perubahan wujud Naruto membuat para iblis veteran **_Civil War_** selain Ajuka, Serafall dan Ruval tidak percaya kalau Naruto mempunyai kemampuan yang lebih dari **_Bijuu Mode_**. Menurut mereka, **_Bijuu Mode_** Naruto saja sudah cukup kuat meskipun lebih lemah dari **_True Form_** milik Sirzech meskipun beberapa dari mereka masih mengganggap Naruto masih menahan diri karena Naruto masih menghormati Sirzech yang merupakan saudara angkatnya dan juga putra kandung dari Zeoticus Gremory dan Venelana Gremory. Melihat **_Rikudou Senjutsu Mode_** Naruto, membuat mereka semakin penasaran akan kekuatan manusia mantan pahlawan **_Civil War_** tersebut.

"Tch, tidak kusangka dia benar-benar akan serius dan menggunakan mode itu secepat ini. Sirzech benar-benar mendorongnya sejauh ini."

Mendengar ucapan rekannya yang bernama Ajuka Beelzebub... Falbium Asmodeus yang terlihat mengantuk pun melihat Naruto dan Sirzech yang masih bertatapan mata dengan sengit "Apa kau benar-benar yakin Naruto akan menang, Ajuka? Kau tidak terlihat khawatir."

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Ajuka dengan dengusan dan dia pun berkata " ** _Rikudou Senjutsu Mode_** milik Naruto itu sangat kuat bahkan berkali-kali lipat lebih kuat dari **_Bijuu Mode_** dan **_Bijuu Senjutsu Mode_** miliknya... Aku tahu karena aku pernah melihat sendiri dampak kehancuran yang dilakukan Naruto dengan mode itu dalam **_Civil War_**. Dan ditambah Sirzech masih mengganggap enteng Naruto karena dia mengira **_Rikudou Senjutsu Mode_** milik Naruto sama kuatnya dengan **_Bijuu Mode_** dan **_Bijuu Senjutsu Mode_** miliknya, membuatku yakin Naruto yang akan memenangkan pertarungan ini. Iya kan Serafall?"

"Kau benar Ajuka-kun."

Sedangkan dalam medan pertarungan, Naruto yang bosan pun melipat kedua tangannya dan menutup matanya "Sampai kapan kau akan menyerang Sirzech? Apa kau ingin menatapku sampai matamu keluar sendiri dari socket matamu?"

Kesal karena perkataan dan tindakan Naruto yang seolah meremehkannya, Sirzech pun melesat ke arah Naruto dan berniat memukulnya dengan tangannya yang terlapisi dengan **_Power of Destruction_** miliknya tapi Naruto menghilang dengan cepat dan muncul di belakangnya membuatnya terkejut 'Ba-Bagaimana bisa? D-Dia tidak menggunakan **_Hiraishin_** kan? Aku tidak melihat dia menggunakan kunai-nya...'

Tidak mau menyerah disitu, Sirzech pun membalikkan badan-nya tepat waktu dan menahan tinju Naruto dengan tinju-nya membuatnya menyeringai karena dia yakin tangan Naruto akan hancur setelah terkena pukulannya yang telah dilapisi **_Power of Destruction_** , tapi itu tidak terjadi 'A-APAA!!!'

"Kau pikir tinjumu yang kau lapisi dengan **_Power of Destruction_** milikmu akan menghancurkan tanganku ya... Kau terlalu meremehkanku Sirzech."

 ** _Booooofff_**

'Jadi dia adalah **_Kage Bunshin_**. Lalu dia ada dimana?'

 ** _Buuuuuaaaakkk_**

"Uaaaaarrrrggggghhhh!!!"

Sirzech pun terlempar ke atas udara saat Naruto memukulnya dari bawah tanah, kemudian Naruto membentuk elemen angin yang dia miliki dan dia pun melemparkannya " ** _Futon_** : **_Rasenshuriken_**!!!"

 ** _Boooooommmm_**

"Anata!!!"

"Sirzech-sama!!!"

"Sirzech!!!"

Naruto cukup terkejut saat melihat Sirzech berhasil selamat karena dia membentuk **_Power of Destruction_** miliknya menjadi bola yang berhasil menahan sepak terjang **_Rasenshuriken_** milik Naruto.

"Aku tahu hal seperti itu belum cukup untuk menghentikanmu Sirzech."

"Kau memang kuat tapi jangan remehkan aku Naruto." Ucap Sirzech dan kemudian dia menatap Naruto dengan serius dan berkata "Aku mau tanya satu hal padamu Naruto?"

"Huh..."

"Apa kau menerima tantanganku karena Grayfia?"

Para iblis yang mengikuti **_Civil War_** pun menatap tajam Sirzech atas pertanyaannya pada Naruto karena mereka tahu atas perbuatan Sirzech dan Grayfia pada Naruto. Sejujurnya mereka lebih memilih Naruto menjadi seorang **_Lucifer_** kalau dia merupakan seorang iblis seperti mereka karena sifat Naruto yang rendah diri karena bantuannya dalam **_Civil War_** dan mengaku kalau dirinya hanyalah figuran saja dalam **_Civil War_** padahal banyak hal yang dilakukan Naruto selama **_Civil War_** antara mereka dan **_Old Satan Faction_** dan dia juga meminta namanya untuk tidak dicantumkan dalam buku mengenai **_Civil War_** karena dia tidak ingin mendapatkan perhatian yang berlebih.

"Hahahahaha."

Naruto pun tertawa saat mendengar perkataan Sirzech dan kemudian Naruto pun berkata dengan nada sedingin mungkin sambil melipat kedua tangannya "Kau sudah tidak waras ya Sirzech? Mana mungkin aku menerima tantangan darimu ini karena dia. Orang yang mengkhianatiku demi saudaraku sendiri. Aku sudah punya istri yang cantik dan anak-anak yang lahir dengan sehat, apalagi yang kurang? Aku akui... Aku menerima tantangan darimu ini karena aku bosan."

"Eh..."

"Semenjak aku menjadi wakil ketua fraksi manusia, aku selalu saja mengerjakan berkas-berkas bersama Leon dan kekurangan waktu untuk bertarung dan melemaskan otot-otot di tanganku ini apalagi Sasuke sedang malas sparring denganku dan sibuk menghabiskan waktu bersama istri dan anaknya terlebih Rosie sedang hamil saat ini."

Kagami yang mendengar itu pun menatap sahabat-nya dan berkata "Kalau ibuku dengar akan hal ini... Dia akan menghajar ayahmu, Minato. Karena telah memanggilnya dengan panggilan Rosie."

"Hahaha, kau ada benarnya Kagami."

"Dan juga aku punya alasan lain."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku ingin memperkenalkan istri dan kedua anakku pada otou-sama dan okaa-sama."

"Gaaagghhh..."

Melihat ayahnya yang terlihat kesakitan meskipun Sirzech belum menyerangnya, Minato pun berkata "Apa yang terjadi pada tou-chan?"

"A-Anata... Apa jangan-jangan Sirzech-kun telah menggunakan itu?"

"Tidak salah lagi." Jawab Zeoticus yang menjawab pertanyaan istrinya. Wajahnya terlihat kecewa dan shock karena dia tidak berpikiran bahwa Sirzech akan menggunakan teknik itu pada Naruto.

"Jurus apa yang dilakukan **_Lucifer_** -dono, jiji? Aku tidak melihat dia bergerak sama sekali."

"Itu adalah teknik **_Ruin the Extinct_**." Balas Zeoticus dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sirzech adalah seorang prodigy, kemampuannya yang dia dan bibimu warisi dari nenekmu sangat luar biasa dan bahkan melebihi kemampuan dari semua anggota klan **_Bael_**. Dia bisa membuat **_Power of Destruction_** -nya sebebas mungkin dan dia membuat puluhan, ratusan atau ribuan **_Power of Destruction_** berukuran nano yang bisa memasuki anggota tubuh melalui pori-pori kulit dan menghancurkan sel-sel tubuh musuhnya dari dalam."

Mendengar itu, Minato pun murka dan dia pun berkata sambil mengambil **_Ragnarok_** dari sarung pedangnya "Yang benar saja!!! Setelah mengkhianati tou-chan, dia juga ingin membunuh tou-chan juga. Akan aku bunuh dia!!!"

Saat Minato ingin pergi ke tempat pertarungan ayahnya dan juga Sirzech, Gabriel pun menahan tangan putranya dan berkata "Tenanglah, Minato-kun..."

"Tapi kaa-chan..."

"Percayalah pada ayahmu. Ayahmu tidak selemah itu." Potong Gabriel dan kemudian dia tersenyum dan menatap suaminya 'Aku percaya padamu, Naruto-kun.'

"Hei Sirzech..." Ucap Naruto yang menghapus darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ada apa? Apa kau ingin menyerah?" Sindir Sirzech.

"Hmm, seranganmu kurang menarik bro." Balas Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Seranganmu itu memang menyakitkan tapi melawan serangan Kaguya, seranganmu bukanlah apa-apa."

"Jangan meremehkanku!!!" Ucap Sirzech yang melemparkan **_Power of Destruction_** berukuran besar pada Naruto yang meremehkannya.

"Serangan yang cukup besar, tapi apa kau mempunyai unsur **_Senjutsu_** dalam seranganmu?" Ucap Naruto yang terlihat santai meskipun melihat serangan Sirzech semakin mendekat padanya.

 ** _Booooommmm_**

"Sepertinya aku yang menang Naruto." Ucap Sirzech dengan desahan kecewa "Aku pikir kau lebih kuat dariku jika kau tidak menahan diri untuk melawanku, ternyata hasilnya sama saja. Cukup mengecewakan... Umumkan hasilnya, Naruto sudah tidak bisa melanjutkan lagi."

"Are, are... Jangan buru-buru begitu Sirzech."

Sirzech dan para penonton disana selain Gabriel, Zeoticus, Venelana, Ajuka dan Serafall pun terkejut saat melihat tidak terjadi apa-apa pada Naruto yang seperti memegang tameng hitam besar berukuran bulat dan kemudian tameng itu berubah menjadi bola dan kembali ke belakang tubuh Naruto.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

" ** _Gudoudama_**..." Balas Naruto simpel dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau lihat bola-bola hitam kecil di belakang tubuhku ini, Sirzech? Kau kira ini hanya hiasan saja ya? Kau salah Sirzech. Bola-bola ini adalah senjata sekaligus pertahanan terbaikku. Jika aku menggunakannya sebagai senjata apalagi merubahnya menjadi _**Nunoboku no Ken** , _kau sudah tamat dari tadi Sirzech apalagi kau mencoba membunuhku dengan teknikmu tadi tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya karena aku tidak mau **_Underworld_** kehilangan pemimpin tertinggi mereka dan aku sudah berjanji pada otou-sama dan okaa-sama. Oh ya, aku lupa sesuatu Sirzech. Apa kau tahu kenapa aku menanyakan seranganmu mengandung unsur **_Senjutsu_** atau tidak?"

Sirzech pun terdiam dan kemudian Naruto membuat **_Rasengan_** yang memiliki tanda **_Juinjutsu_** milik Shukaku "Itu karena pertahanan **_Gudoudama_** milikku hanya bisa dihancurkan oleh **_Senjutsu_** dan itu juga kalau serangan itu sangat kuat, melebihi kekuatan pertahanan **_Gudoudama_** milikku... **_Senpo_** : **_Jiton Rasengan_**!!!"

"Urkkhhh..."

Setelah menyerang Sirzech dengan Rasengan yang anehnya tidak terdorong jauh dengan kekuatan dorong **_Rasengan_** yang biasanya. Naruto pun membuat 2 bunshin dengan **_Rikudou Senjutsu Mode_** yang sudah aktif dan mereka bertiga memancarkan aura **_Senjutsu_** yang sangat kuat membuat Shirone atau Koneko, putri kedua dari Kurama dan Matatabi merinding mengingat kekuatan **_Senjutsu_** Naruto melebihi kekuatan dari kakaknya, Kuroka dan ayahnya yaitu Kurama.

'Kekuatan ojii-san benar-benar kuat, ugh...'

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Koneko-chan?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, buchou."

Sedangkan dengan Sirzech, tubuhnya pun telah diselimuti oleh corak **_Juinjutsu_** milik Shukaku dan tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan 'Sialan!!! Apa yang sebenarnya Naruto lakukan? Aku tidak bisa bergerak?'

Kemudian muncullah asap berukuran besar dan saat asap itu menghilang, Naruto dan bunshin-nya pun tidak terlihat tapi sosok **_Humanoid_ _Kyuubi_** raksasa dengan tiga kepala dan enam tangan yang mengingatkan banyak orang disana dengan dewa jahat mitologi Hindu, Asura. Dia kemudian membuat dua **_Rasenshuriken_**. Yang satu **_Rasenshuriken_** biasa berukuran raksasa dan yang satu-nya **_Rasenshuriken_** yang intinya terbuat dari **_Bijuudama_** "Sudah berakhir Sirzech... **_Rikudou_** : **_Chou_** - ** _Oodama Rasenshuriken_**!!!"

 ** _Booooommmm_**

Muncullah ledakan besar di tempat Sirzech berada dan kemudian warga **_Underworld_** pun terkejut saat melihat pemimpin mereka terbujur... Armor-nya hancur, kekuatan **_Power of Destruction_** miliknya yang melapisi dirinya telah tiada, kondisinya mengkhawatirkan meskipun matanya masih bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertutup. Naruto pun berjalan keluar ke arah keluarganya setelah barrier yang mengurungnya dan Sirzech menghilang setelah kekalahan Sirzech. Merasakan bahaya dari belakang tubuhnya, dia pun langsung sigap membuat sebuah tongkat kecil dari **_Gudoudama_** dan menjatuhkan penyerangnya ke tanah dan menusuk tangannya dengan tongkat itu.

"Agggghhhh..."

"Naruto-sama, kumohon maafkan dia."

"Souji..."

"Apa-apaan kau ini Okita!!! Untuk apa kau meminta maaf pada dia. Dia telah melukai **_King_** kita."

"Jangan membuat masalah dirimu bertambah, Beowulf." Balas Souji Okita, **_Knight_** terkuat **_Underworld_** dan **_Knight_** dari Sirzech dengan nada memperingatkan "Maafkan dia Naruto-sama, dia orang baru. Jadi dia belum mengenal anda."

Naruto pun mencabut tongkat miliknya dan dia pun menatap mata Beowulf dengan tajam dan berkata "Lain kali jangan lakukan hal itu lagi. Melakukan hal itu tanpa tahu kekuatan sebenarnya musuh sama saja mencari mati."

 ** _Plaaaaakkkk_**

Saat Naruto berniat meninggalkan Souji Okita dan Beowulf, wajah dia pun ditampar dengan keras oleh Grayfia yang tiba-tiba saja datang di hadapannya dan menatapnya dengan tajam "Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Naruto-kun? Kau terlalu berlebihan!!! Kau hampir membunuh suamiku!!!"

"Kau sudah puas?"

Grayfia serasa tidak percaya saat mendengar nada bicara Naruto yang seakan tidak memperdulikan apa yang telah dia lakukan pada Sirzech. Ini bukanlah sifat orang yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta sebelum Sirzech, tidak sama sekali.

"Suamimu itu menantangku bertarung dan memintaku untuk bertarung dengan serius, menggunakan seluruh kemampuanku. Aku memenuhi keinginan-nya, bukan salahku kalau dia kalah dengan kekuatanku yang jarang aku keluarkan dan dia tidak mampu mengatasinya." Ucap Naruto dan kemudian dia berhenti di belakang tubuh Grayfia da melanjutkan "Dan harus-nya kau beruntung kalau aku tidak membunuhnya karena dia merupakan pemimpin tertinggi bangsa iblis dan putra kandung okaa-sama dan otou-sama padahal dia hampir saja membunuhku dengan kemampuannya tadi. Tch, mungkin aku masih terlalu naif."

Naruto pun menghilang dengan **_Hiraishin_** dan muncul di tempat Venelana dan Zeoticus serta keluarganya berada. Naruto pun menatap Venelana dan menundukkan kepalanya "Maaf okaa-sama, aku telah melanggar janjiku padamu."

"Aku sebenarnya agak kecewa atas apa yang terjadi, putraku. Tapi aku memaafkanmu karena Sirzech juga bersalah, sebab dia berniat membunuhmu dengan teknik **_Ruin the Extinct_** miliknya."

Naruto kemudian menatap istrinya, Gabriel dan dia pun berkata "Gabriel-chan, gomenasai."

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf, Naruto-kun?"

"Aku tahu kau tidak menyukai hal ini, Gabriel-chan. Tapi... Aku membutuhkan ini. Aku ingin mengakhiri semua perasaan negatif yang menggerogoti hatiku atas apa yang dilakukan Sirzech dan Grayfia. Bukan berarti aku masih mencintai Grayfia karena hatiku sudah kau miliki, Gabriel-chan. Aku hanya ingin menuntaskan hal dengan Sirzech, hanya itu."

"Naruto-kun, aku tidak perlu memaafkanmu karena aku tidak merasa kau memiliki salah padaku. Lagipula... Mendengar kau tidak melakukan ini demi dia dan kau bilang hidupmu sudah cukup puas dengan aku, Minato-kun dan Aria-chan... Aku sudah sangat bahagia Naruto-kun." Balas Gabriel dengan senyuman yang telah merekah di wajahnya dan dibalas oleh senyuman oleh sang suami. Kemudian Gabriel pun menatap tajam suaminya dan dia pun berkata "Tapi karena perbuatanmu yang hampir membuat aliansi fraksi iblis, malaikat dan iblis retak padahal kita baru saja bekerjasama maka kau harus kuhukum Naruto-kun."

"Eh..."

"Sebagai hukuman, kau tidak boleh memakan ramen selama sebulan Naruto-kun. Aku akan membuatkan ramen tapi itu hanya untuk aku dan anak-anak kita saja."

"Gabriel-chan, kau bercanda kan? Hidup tanpa makanan favoritku selama sebulan, kau mau menyiksaku ya?"

"Jangan mengeluh seperti itu." Balas Gabriel dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Setidaknya aku tidak menendangmu keluar dari kamar kita dan menyuruhmu tidur di luar rumah kita kan? Oh, atau kau ingin merubah hukumanmu jadi kau akan tidur di luar rumah supaya kau bisa bersama dengan ramen-chan, eh Naruto-kun?"

"Ah, tidak-tidak. Baiklah kau menang Gabriel-chan. Aku akan memilih opsi pertama."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo kita cepat pergi dari sini Naruto-kun, kau tidak lupa janjimu pada putri kita kan?"

"Aku tidak lupa tapi kalian kembali saja duluan. Aku ada urusan dengan Ajuka?"

"Urusan apa?"

Naruto kemudian mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh istrinya dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya "Ini tentang hal yang terjadi pada Asia. Kata-nya dia diasingkan karena menyembuhkan seorang iblis kan? Aku sudah mencurigai dia sejak lama apalagi aku dengar semua anggota peerage-nya adalah mantan biarawati seperti Asia."

"Maksudmu, orang yang membuat Asia-chan da para biarawati di **_Vatikan_** itu adalah..."

"Ya, kau benar Gabriel-chan. Dia adalah Diadora Astaroth, heir dari klan **_Astaroth_** dan adik dari Ajuka. Aku tidak mau dia terkena masalah karena adiknya itu."

-Beberapa menit kemudian-

Setelah Gabriel, kedua anaknya, Kagami dan yang lain pulang... Naruto pun pergi ke tempat yang biasa dia, Ajuka dan Serafa untuk berkunjung.

"Apa kau menunggu lama, Naruto?"

Naruto pun menatap Ajuka dan dia pun berkata "Tidak juga, aku juga baru sampai kok."

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Apa Michael pernah bilang padamu tentang kronologis tentang diusirnya, Asia Argento dari **_Vatikan_**?"

"Ya, dia memberitahukannya tentang itu." Balas Ajuka dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi apa masalahnya, Naruto? Iblis yang disembuhkan oleh Asia-san adalah **_Stray Devil_** kan?"

"Yang disembuhkan oleh asia bukanlah seorang **_Stray Devil_** tapi iblis dari fraksi iblis, bahkan dia merupakan salah satu dari 34 pilar."

"Kau tidak bercanda kan?"

"Iya..."

"Kalau begitu katakan, Naruto." Ucap Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau kita tahu siapa orang itu... Aku, Sera, Sirzech dan Falbium bisa mengurusnya."

"Ajuka, maaf..."

"Huh..."

"Aku sebenarnya tidak mau mengatakannya padamu, mengingat kau adalah sahabatku tapi perbuatan dia sudah melewati batas." Ucap Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Orang yang aku maksud, ssok yang telah membuat beberapa biarawati di keluarkan dari **_Vatikan_** termasuk Asia-san adalah adikmu sendiri Ajuka yaitu Diadora."

"Oy, Naruto... Bercandamu itu tidak lucu kawan." Ucap Ajuka yang mencengkram bahu Naruto "Kau menuduh adikku? Apa kau tidak salah?"

Kemudian Naruto melepaskan cengkraman Ajuka dan mengeluarkan sebuah scroll dan Naruto pun membuat segel tangan.

" ** _Kai_**!!!"

Kemudian keluarlah sebuah dokumen yang keluar dari scroll milik Naruto dan dia pun memberikannya pada Ajuka.

"Ini..."

"Jika kau tidak percaya padaku, bacalah berkas itu. Aku yang melakukan investigasi atas hal itu sendiri." Ucap Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan saat melihat ekspresi terkejut dan kecewa yang terpancar dari wajah Ajuka "Nama-nama yang ada di berkas itu adalah nama-nama dari anggota peerage dari Diadora, Ajuka. Sepertinya adikmu itu mempunyai fetish pada para suster gereja dan lalu dia membuat mereka terusir dari pihak gereja dan kemudian dia merusak fisik dan mental mereka. Kasus ini terjadi lagi pada Asia Argento yang sekarang telah menjadi **_Bishop_** adikku. Dia melukai dirinya sendiri dan Asia karena kebaikannya pun menyembuhkannya dan membuatnya terusir dari gereja. Dia berniat memiliki dan menjadikan Asia sebagai anggota peerage-nya pada saat **_Sacred_** Gear-nya akan diambil oleh malaikat jatuh yang membangkang pada Azazel tapi sayangnya dia gagal karena kedatangan Rias dan seluruh anggota peerage-nya."

Naruto yang melihat Ajuka serasa terkhianati oleh adiknya sendiri pun merasa iba dan membuat Naruto berkata "Asia memang mungkin sudah aman di tangan Rias. Tapi bisa saja Diadora melakukan sesuatu untuk merusaknya sama seperti yang dia lakukan pada seluruh anggota peerage-nya. Kalau hal itu terjadi... Aku yang akan membunuhnya untuk meringankan beban-mu."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu, Naruto." Balas Ajuka dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau dia melakukan hal itu, aku yang akan membunuhnya sendiri. Aku harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang adikku lakukan."

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu Ajuka."

"Hei, Naruto..."

"Hmmm..."

"Aku minta maaf atas sikap-ku padamu tadi, Naruto."

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf Ajuka. Wajar kalau kau bersikap seperti itu. Aku membicarakan tentang adikmu sendiri lagipula, salah satu anggota keluargamu." Balas Naruto yang kemudian menghilang menggunakan **_Hiraishin_**.

'Heh, kau memang selalu seperti itu Naruto. Tapi arigatou karena telah memaafkanku, kawan.' Batin Ajuka yang mengikuti jejak Naruto yang pergi dari tempat itu.

Setelah itu Naruto muncul di rumahnya tepatnya di kamarnya dan menemukan istrinya yang sedang duduk di kasurnya dan mengenakan pajama miliknya "Jadi bagaimana, Naruto-kun?"

"Awalnya Ajuka tidak bisa menerimanya dengan baik, ya mau bagaimana lagi... Aku membicarakan tentang saudaranya sendiri disini." Balas Naruto yang duduk di samping Gabriel "Tapi aku berhasil membujuknya dengan menunjukkan hasil investigasiku selama beberapa tahun ini pada dia. Omong-omong Gabriel-chan... Apa anak-anak sudah tidur?"

"Aria-chan sudah tidur dan Minato-kun bilang dia akan menginap di rumah Kagami-kun."

"Eh, dia menginap dia rumah Sasuke dan Rosie. Untuk apa?"

"Katanya karena Minato-kun sudah lulus dari akademi **_Exorcist_** di **_Vatikan_** , maka Sasuke-san akan melatih Minato-kun dengan penuh sama seperti putranya."

"Gabriel-chan apa kau sudah memberitahukan pada Minato kalau mulai besok dia, Kagami, Vali, Erina, Iriana dan **_Ace_** dari Michael yang bernama Irina tersebut akan mulai bersekolah di **_Kuoh Academy_**?"

"Aku sudah memberitahunya pada dia, Naruto-kun." Jawab Gabriel dan kemudian dia berkata "Tidurlah, besok kau ada banyak pekerjaan di fraksi manusia kan?"

"Kau tidak mau melakukan 'itu' dulu, Gabriel-chan? Siapa tahu kau akan hamil lagi dan Minato sekaligus Aria akan mempunyai saudara baru lagi." Bisik Naruto dengan nada sensual pada telinga Gabriel.

"Jangan macam-macam..." Balas Gabriel yang kemudian melanjutkan "Aku masih kesal atas perbuatanmu tadi tahu. Jadi kalau kau macam-macam, aku akan tendang kau keluar rumah Naruto-kun."

"Ayolah, aku kan sudah minta maaf barusan."

-Keesokan harinya-

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku harus melakukan ini. Maksudku, aku sudah lulus dari akademi **_Exorcist_** di **_Vatikan_**... Jadi kenapa aku harus bersekolah lagi?"

Mendengar ucapan pemuda berambut pirang jabrik bernama Minato ini, gadis berambutberambut orange dengan gaya twin-tail itu pun membalas "Jangan mengeluh seperti itu, senpai. Aku juga sudah lulus sama sepertimu dan aku tidak masalah kok kalau aku harus bersekolah lagi di **_Kuoh Academ_** ** _y_**. "

Mendengar itu, Minato pun mendengus dan dia pun berkata "Itu karena **_Kuoh_** adalah kota kelahiran-mu dan juga kau ingin bertemu dengan **_Pawn_** bibiku yang bernama Issei yang juga teman masa kecilmu itu, Irina."

Wajah Irina pun memerah hebat karena tebakan telak dari sang senpai dan dia pun berkata "Itu tidak benar, senpai. Kau salah paham."

'Salah paham tapi kok mukanya seperti terbakar begitu, dasar tsundere.' Batin Minato dan kemudian dia pun tersenyum saat melihat sosok Kagami dan Iriana "Yo, Iriana-chan!!! Kagami!!!"

"Minato-kun!!!" Teriak Iriana yang kemudian melesat dan memeluk Minato dengan erat membuat wajahnya memerah.

"Hehehe, masih pagi sudah dipeluk oleh gadis cantik. Aku jadi iri padamu, Minato."

"Urusai Kagami!!!"

"Jadi kalian sudah berkumpul..." Ucap Azazel yang memutuskan berhenti menjadi gubernur malaikat jatuh dan memberikan jabatannya pada Baraqiel, setelah itu dia pun memutuska menjadi guru di **_Kuoh Academy_**. Saat ini dia telah datang dengan Vali dan Erina yang menjadi perwakilan malaikat jatuh yang bersekolah di **_Kuoh_** ** _Academy_**.

Minato pun melepaskan pelukan Iriana saat melihat tatapan tajam Erina pada Iriana dan Iriana pun membalas tatapan Erina dengan tatapan yang lebih tajam. Azazel yang melihat itu pun berdehem untuk menghilangkan tensi disana dan dia pun berkata "Kalau sudah semua, ayo kita semua masuk ke dalam."

-To Be Continued-

Mr. Uzumaki 22:

Gak ada, maaf... Ane lagi males buat lemon.

Hyu0050:

Sebenarnya alasan Naruto bertarung sama Sirzech ada di chap ini.

Bolt:

Alasan Naruto cuma karena dia ingin menuntaskan masalahnya dengan Sirzech mengingat dia di chap 1 kabur tanpa menuntaskan masalahnya sama Sirzech.

Fahrul742:

Mungkin di chapter depan atau 2 chapter lagi.

Guest:

Kekuatan Naruto masih Full Power kok, ini aja dia menggunakan mode yang sama saat dia gunaka saat pertarungan terakhir dia dengan Sasuke.


	6. Chapter 6

Name: Naruto DxD Chronicles EX

Author: The World Arcana

Rating: M

Genre: Adventure, Romance

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukanlah punya saya melainkan OC yang bertebaran dalam cerita ini.

Pair: Naruto Uzumaki x Gabriel, Sasuke Uchiha x Rossweisse, Ajuka Beelzebub x Serafall Leviathan, Sirzech Lucifer x Grayfia Lucifuge, Leon Strife x Lily Trina, Kurama x Yasaka, Matatabi, Toneri Otsutsuki x ?, Minato Uzumaki x Iriana Liliana Strife, Kagami Uchiha x Ingvild Leviathan, Vali Lucifer x Kuroka, Issei Hyoudou x Irina Shidou x Rias Gremory x Akeno Himejima x Asia Argento x Ravel Phenex, Yuuto Kiba x Xenovia Quarta, Gasper Vladi x Valerie Tepes x Koneko.

Chapter 6: Half-Blood Leviathan

Setelah kejadian pertarungan antara Naruto Uzumaki dan Sirzech Lucifer... Naruto pun pergi menemui Ajuka yang katanya ada urusan penting dengan-nya. Dia kemudian menemukan Ajuka tapi yang membuatnya bingung adalah di sebelah Ajuka ada seorang gadis muda cantik berambut ungu panjang dan bermata jingga, dia juga memakai baju berwarna putih.

"Naruto, kau datang..."

"Tentu saja." Balas Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan sambil menatap tajam Ajuka "Jadi apa tujuanmu memanggilku ke sini secara mendadak begini, Ajuka? Jangan bilang kalau gadis ini adalah putrimu dari gadis lain selain Serafall dan kau ingin aku menyembunyikan dia dari Serafall."

"Jangan salah paham dulu." Ucap Ajuka dengan cepat "Gadis ini adalah salah satu dari keturunan asli **_Maou Leviathan_** terdahulu namanya adalah Ingvild Leviathan."

Naruto kemudian melihat gadis bernama Ingvild itu dengan tatapan sulit diartikan dan kemudian dia berkata "Tapi yang aku bingung Ajuka... Apa kau tidak takut kalau dia akan bergabung dengan **_Old Satan_** seperti Cruz dan Rizevim, lalu mengibarkan perang dengan kalian?"

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu."

Mendengar pernyataan Ingvild, Naruto pun menatap tajam dia dan berkata "Apa kau yakin akan pernyataanmu itu nona muda?"

"Percayalah padanya Naruto..." Ucap Ajuka dan dia pun berkata "Dia itu sama seperti sahabat putramu yang bernama Vali dan adiknya Erina."

"Jadi dia **_Half_** - ** _Devil_** yang lahir dari seorang iblis dan manusia?"

"Iya..." Balas Ajuka dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia adalah anak dari salah satu dari iblis dari keluarga **_Maou_** lama yang mendukung pemberontak saat dalam **_Civil War_** karena keluarganya tidak menyukai hubungannya dengan seorang manusia dari dunia atas. Setelah **_Civil War_** berhasil kita menangkan berkat bantuanmu dan si brengsek itu, mereka berdua menikah dan tinggal di **_Eropa_** dan lahirlah dia."

"Lalu kenapa dia bisa berada padamu, Ajuka?"

"Orang tua-nya mengirimkan dia ke **_Underworld_** setelah dia mengalami koma untuk mengobati dia dan dia terbangun beberapa tahun kemudian setelah **_Longinus_** miliknya bangkit."

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin!!! Aku tahu dimana semua lokasi **_13 Longinus_** dan pemegangnya dan kau bilang di depanku adalah seorang **_Longinus User_** juga?"

"Kau tidak mengetahuinya karena **_Longinus_** yang dia miliki sama dengan milik Gasper-kun."

"Maksudmu, **_Sacred Gear_** -nya cukup kuat untuk bisa dibilang **_Longinus_** jilid ke-2?"

"Tepat sekali..."

"Tunggu dulu, Ajuka." Ucap Naruto yang menyadari sesuatu dan kemudian melanjutkan "Kau bilang kan orang tuanya mengirim dia ke **_Underworld_** untuk mengobatinya... Lalu kenapa mereka tidak berada disini untuk melihat kesembuhan putrinya?"

"Mereka berdua tewas. Dibunuh oleh keturunan **_Maou_** lama, dugaanku oleh Shalba dan Cruzerey." Jawab Ajuka dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Itulah kenapa aku berada disini, Naruto. Aku ingin kau menjaga dia dan merawatnya. Itu juga kalau kau tidak keberatan."

"Aku tidak bisa sepertinya Ajuka." Balas Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi aku tahu seseorang yang akan mau merawat dan menjaga dia. Tapi nona Ingvild, bisakah aku berbicara berdua saja dengan Ajuka sebentar saja."

"Tentu saja paman."

Melihat kepergian Ingvild, Naruto pun berkata pada Ajuka dengan serius "Apakah dia putri dari Zain dan Estella, Ajuka?"

"Ya..."

Naruto pun menahan diri supaya air matanya tidak menetes karena salah satu rekannya di **_Civil War_** dan istrinya tewas dibunuh oleh musuh dari mereka bertiga dan kemudian dia membatin 'Aku berjanji seseorang yang aku maksud akan merawat dan menjaga putri kalian dengan baik. Beristirahatlah dengan tenang, Zain, Estella...'

Setelah itu, Naruto pun pergi bersama dengan Ingvild menuju rumah sahabat dari Naruto yaitu Sasuke Uchiha. Disana, dia pun bertemu dengan Sasuke dan istrinya yang bernama Rossweisse, seorang **_Valkyrie_** yang mereka temui saat Odin meminta pertolongan mereka untuk melawan Loki. Dan setelah pertemuan itu, mereka semakin dekat dan kemudian Sasuke pun menghadap Odin dan melamar Rossweisse di hadapan Odin dan dari pernikahan mereka berdua, lahirlah seorang pemuda bernama Kagami Uchiha dan juga bayi yang masih ada di kandungan Rossweisse tapi telah diketahui bahwa gender bayi mereka adalah perempuan.

Saat Naruto menyatakan keinginannya, awalnya Sasuke menolak tapi karena melihat istrinya terlihat dekat dengan Ingvild ditambah tatapan puppy eyes dari sang istri membuat ninja sekaliber Sasuke pun luluh dan dia pun berubah pikiran dan mengizinkan Ingvild untuk tinggal di rumahnya.

"Aku pulang..."

"Selamat pulang putraku."

"Hn.. "

Kagami terlihat sudah pulang dari sekolahnya dan kemudian dia pun menatap Naruto "Eh, paman Naruto... Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Aku hanya mengantarkan dia saja, Kagami-kun."

Melihat Naruto yang menunjuk Ingvild... Kagami serasa terpesona dengan kecantikan Ingvild meskipun dia mempunyai perasaan pada Erina 'Gaaahhh!!! A-Apa yang aku lakukan? Aku tidak seharusnya seperti ini. Aku mencintai Erina bukan gadis ini.'

"Kau kenapa putraku?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa kaa-chan. Kalau begitu aku pergi ke kamarku dulu."

"Bersihkan badanmu dulu baru kau boleh main game di kamarmu, putraku."

"Baik-baik, kaa-chan."

Saat Kagami menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, Ingvild pun menjulurkan tangannya dan berkata "Namaku Ingvild Leviathan. Mulai hari ini, aku akan mulai tinggal di sini. Mohon bantuannya dan salam kenal, Kagami-san."

Kagami pun menjabat tangan Ingvild dan tersenyum "Salam kenal juga, Ingvild-san. Semoga kau nyaman tinggal bersamaku dan keluargaku disini, Ingvild-san."

'Menurutmu, mereka berdua cocok tidak? Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun...'

'Aku tidak terlalu peduli akan urusan ini, Rosie.'

Rossweisse terlihat akan menonjok wajah Naruto karena memanggilnya Rosie tapi Sasuke berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa sahabatnya itu 'Sepertinya terlalu dini untuk memikirkan ini, Ross. Kita lihat saja nanti ke depannya.'

'Baiklah, Sasuke-kun.'

Setelah Naruto selesai dengan urusannya, dia pun pulang ke rumahnya. Sedangkan dengan Kagami... Dia terlihat sedang memainkan game di PS4 miliknya dan kemudian dia mendengar ketukan pintu.

 ** _Tok_**

 ** _Tok_**

 ** _Tok_**

"Permisi... Bisa aku masuk, Kagami-san?"

"Masuklah, pintunya tidak dikunci." Balas Kagami dan kemudian Ingvild masuk mengenakan dress berwarna biru dan rambutnya diikat satu membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik dan itu membuat wajah sang putra sulung Sasuke Uchiha dan Rossweisse itu memanas 'Gah!!! A-Ada apa dengan hari ini? Aku rasa hari ini terasa lebih panas dari biasanya.'

"Kau kenapa Kagami-san? Wajahmu terlihat memerah?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Ingvild-san, duduklah." Balasnya dengan cepat tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan dari Ingvild.

Setelah Ingvild duduk, dia pun menawarkan gelas berisi susu dan juga piring kecil yang berisi kue-kue kecil kepada Kagami "Makanlah, Kagami-san..."

Kagami kemudian men-pause game yang sedang dia mainkan dan kemudian dia berkata "Buatanmu kah?"

"Iya tapi Rossweisse-san yang mengajariku untuk membuatnya." Jawab Ingvild dan kemudian dia berkata saat melihat Kagami mulai memakan kue-nya "Bagaimana rasanya, Kagami-san?"

"Hm, enak sekali. Kau berbakat juga dalam hal ini, Ingvild-san." Puji Kagami dan wajah Ingvild pun memerah tapi Kagami tidak menyadarinya karena dia terlalu berfokus ke layar TV-nya.

"Arigatou..."

"Kalau begitu aku pamit ke kamarku dulu, Kagami-san."

Kemudian Ingvild pun berjalan keluar dari kamar Kagami tapi Kagami memanggilnya "Ingvild-san..."

"Ya..."

"Mendengar nama lengkapmu, aku bisa menebak kalau kau itu merupakan keturunan dari **_Maou_** lama sama seperti sahabatku dan adiknya ya?"

"Ya, memangnya kenapa Kagami-san?"

"Mungkin kau merasa canggung tinggal di rumah yang merupakan musuh dari fraksi **_Maou_** lama tapi kau harus tahu sesuatu. Menurutku kau bukanlah Ingvild Leviathan."

"Kalau aku bukan Ingvild Leviathan, lalu aku ini siapa?"

"Kau hanyalah Ingvild. Gadis cantik yang jago memasak kue seperti ibuku dan juga gadis yang akan tinggal disini dan bergabung dalam keluarga kecil kami. Jadi tidak usah sungkan-sungkan untuk menceritakan semua masalahmu pada kami, karena kami adalah keluarga barumu Ingvild-chan."

Ingvild kemudian keluar dari kamar Kagami dan kemudian dia tersenyum 'Arigatou, Kagami-kun.'

Kembali pada Naruto... Naruto pun kembali ke rumahnya dan disambut oleh ciuman hangat dari Gabriel. Setelah membersihkan dirinya, Naruto pun pergi ke ruang makan yang sudah terisi oleh istri dan kedua anaknya.

Saat Naruto duduk di bangkunya, Gabriel pun bertanya "Jadi Naruto-kun... Apa yang diinginkan Ajuka darimu?"

"Dia ingin aku mengasuh seseorang disini."

"Siapa?"

"Seorang gadis, keturunan dari **_Maou Leviathan_** terdahulu."

Mendengar itu, Gabriel dan Minato pun terkejut dan Minato pun berkata "Apa itu tidak berbahaya, tou-chan? Ajuka-sama membiarkan kita mengasuh keturunan dari **_Maou_** lama."

"Tenang saja, dia sama seperti Vali dan Erina."

"Maksudmu dia merupakan **_Half_** - ** _Devil_** seperti Vali dan Erina-chan?"

"Ya begitulah..."

"Tapi kenapa aku tidak melihatnya?" Tanya Gabriel.

"Aku menolak keinginan Ajuka tapi aku menyarankan agar Ingvild-san tinggal di rumah orang lain yang aku percaya bisa menjaganya dari **_Old Satan Faction_** yang mengincarnya karena kematian Katarea di tanganku." Jawab Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia tinggal di kediaman Sasuke dan keluarganya sekarang."

Mendengar itu, Minato pun menaikkan alisnya atas tindakan ayahnya itu dan kemudian dia berkata "Sepertinya kau punya alasan tersendiri untuk membuat Sasuke-sensei, bibi Rossweisse dan Kagami menjaga dia tou-chan."

Naruto hanya tersenyum saat mendengar perkataan putra-nya itu dan dia pun berkata "Ara, aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan itu putraku."

-Keesokan harinya-

Di **_Kuoh Academy_** tepatnya di kelas 2 yang merupakan kelas Minato, Irina, Xenovia, Yuuto, Issei, Kagami, Vali dan Erina... Kagami yang mengantuk karena main game semalaman dan juga bosan menunggu guru yang akan mengajar mereka pun tertidur meskipun sudah diperingatkan oleh Minato dan juga Vali. Saat dia akan masuk ke alam mimpinya, telinga dia pun dijewer dengan kencang.

"Sudah aku bilang jangan begadang terus main game, putraku."

"Kaa-chan!!!" Teriak Kagami dengan nada kaget saat melihat pelaku penjeweran telinga-nya "Kenapa kau bisa ada disini? bukannya kau seharusnya kau ada di rumah."

"Aku cuma ingin mengantarkan seseorang saja tapi melihat putraku tertidur dengan pulas di kelasnya tanganku jadi gatal untuk menjewernya."

Kagami pun tertawa kikuk karena ucapan ibunya dan kemudian dia berkata "Tapi siapa yang kau antarkan itu, kaa-chan?"

Sang guru yang baru masuk ke kelas pun menjawab pertanyaan Kagami "Dia adik angkatmu, Uchiha-kun."

'Huh, adik angkat. Apa maksudnya Ingvild-chan?'

Setelah itu, Ingvild yang telah memakai seragam **_Kuoh Academy_** masuk ke kelas Kagami dan pberkata "Perkenalkan, namaku Naomi Uchiha. Salam kenal, minna-san."

Setelah perkenalan Ingvild... Dia pun duduk di bangku di depan Kagami dan Minato "Naomi Uchiha, huh..."

"Nanti aku jelaskan, Kagami-kun." Balasnya dengan singkat.

Erina yang duduk di sebelah kakaknya dan menatap interaksi antara Kagami dan Ingvild, entah kenapa merasakan perasaan cemburu pada mereka. Vali yang melihatnya terlihat khawatir dan bertanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Erina?"

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa onii-chan."

-Time Skip-

"Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya Kagami?"

Mendengar sahabatnya Vali yang tiba-tiba saja duduk di sebelahnya dan berkata dengan nada marah, Kagami pun menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung "Apa maksudmu, Vali? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau bilang kau mencintai Erina tapi kenapa kau malah mengacuhkannya dan malah bermesraan dengan Naomi-san?"

Kagami pun menaikkan alisnya pada Vali dan berkata "Apa kau serius mengatakan hal itu, Vali? Maksudku... Tentu saja aku dekat dengan Naomi-san, dia itu saudara angkatku. Lagipula kenapa kau mengungkit-ungkit perasaanku pada adikmu? Memangnya kalau aku ada rasa suka pada adikmu, aku tidak boleh mendekati perempuan manapun di muka bumi ini? Toh aku tidak marah kalau dia mendekati Minato."

Erina yang mendengar itu pun terkejut dan menatap Kagami yang terlihat sedang berseteru dengan kakaknya. Vali yang mendengar itu pun berkata "Kagami..."

"Aku sudah lelah Vali. Aku sudah tidak peduli pada perasaanku pada Erina lagi. Mau dia mendekati Minato atau siapapun, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi."

Kagami pun meninggalkan kelas dengan kekesalan di wajahnya dan Ingvild pun mengikutinya. Ingvild pun menemukan Kagami di atap sekolah dan berkata "Kau ternyata disini, Kagami-kun."

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku, Ingvild-chan?"

Ingvild kemudian duduk di sebelah Kagami dan berkata "Aku khawatir padamu, Kagami-kun."

Mendengar jawaban Ingvild, Kagami pun berkata "Jangan khawatir, Ingvild-chan. Aku baik-baik saja kok."

"Oh ya, kau mau tidak Kagami-kun?" Tanya Ingvild yang menyodorkan kotak yang setelah Kagami buka berisi kumpulan kue yang kemarin dibuatkan Ingvild untuk Kagami.

Kagami lalu mengambil salah satu dari kue itu dan memakannya, kemudian dia berkata "Enak seperti kemarin..."

"Arigatou, Kagami-kun."

"Oh ya, Ingvild-chan..."

"Ada apa, Kagami-kun?"

"Kalau kau ingin memperkenalkan dirimu pada temanmu dengan nama aslimu, tidak apa-apa kok."

"E-Eh, apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Ingvild dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Bagaimana kalau mereka membenciku karena aku mempunyai darah **_Leviathan_**."

"Mereka tidak akan membencimu. Minato mungkin akan terkejut tapi aku rasa dia sudah tahu dari ayahnya, jadi dia tidak akan jadi masalah." Balas Kagami dan melihat ekspresi kebingungan Ingvild, Kagami pun menjelaskan "Dia anak dari paman Naruto yang mengantarkanmu ke rumah kami."

"Oh... Pantas saja dia terlihat agak mirip dengan Naruto-san, jadi dia itu anaknya." Ucap Ingvild dan dibalas oleh anggukan kepala Kagami "Lalu bagaimana dengan dua kakak beradik temanmu itu, Kagami-kun?"

"Jangan khawatir tentang mereka berdua karena aku yakin mereka bisa mengerti tentang kondisimu, karena mereka berdua itu sama denganmu." Balas Kagami dan itu membuat Ingvild terkejut "Kalau kau adalah **_Half_** - ** _Devil_** yang mewarisi darah iblis **_Leviathan_** maka Vali dan Erina merupakan **_Half_** - ** _Devil_** yang mewarisi darah **_Lucifer_**."

Tidak disangka oleh mereka berdua, ada dua orang yang sedari tadi menyaksikan interaksi dan kedekatan dari Kagami dan Ingvild dan salah satu sosok berambut hitam pun melihat partnernya yang merupakan pria berambut spiky berwarna kuning cerah.

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu membiarkan kami mengasuh Ingvild, Naruto?"

Partner dari orang tersebut yang ternyata ayah dari Minato Uzumaki dan suami dari Gabriel itu menaikkan alis-nya dan berkata "Kau masih tidak percaya padanya Sasuke?"

Orang yang ternyata adalah Sasuke Uchiha, ayah dari Kagami pun membalas "Bukan seperti itu... Aku, Rossweisse dan Kagami cukup senang dengan kehadiran dia tapi aku merasa kau melakukan ini demi Kagami, apa aku salah?"

"Tch, kau itu selalu bisa membaca pikiranku ya Sasuke." Balas Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Ya, aku melakukan ini demi Kagami. Anakmu yang sudah aku anggap keponakan-ku sendiri."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Apa kau tahu mengenai perasaan Kagami pada adik Vali yang bernama Erina?"

"Aku tidak tahu karena Kagami tidak pernah menceritakan tentang ini padaku dan Rossweisse." Balas Sasuke yang terlihat kecewa karena sahabatnya bisa mengetahui apa yang dirasakan anaknya sedangkan dia yang merupakan ayah-nya malah harus tahu dari sahabatnya sendiri, membuatnya mengepalkan tangannya "Tapi apa hubungannya tentang bantuanmu dengan perasaan Kagami ini?"

"Kau masih ingat tentang cinta segitiga antara aku, kau dan Sakura?" Tanya Naruto dan Sasuke pun menggangguk "Aku mencintai Sakura tapi dia mencintaimu bukan aku. Itulah yang di alami oleh Kagami, Sasuke. Dia mencintai Erina tapi Erina mencintai Minato yang lebih mencintai Iriana karena dia adalah kekasihnya. Aku memang sudah tidak mencintai Sakura lagi, itu adalah faktanya dan kau tahu itu tapi aku tidak ingin Kagami mengalami hal sepertiku."

"Jadi kau ingin mendekatkan Kagami dan Ingvild untuk membuatnya melupakan rasa cintanya pada Erina?" Tanya Sasuke dan Naruto pun menjawabnya dengan anggukan "Tapi apa kau yakin rencanamu ini akan berhasil? Bagaimana kalau Ingvild tidak merasakan hal yang sama pada Kagami? Kalau itu terjadi maka putraku akan hancur untuk kedua kalinya, Naruto. Aku ingin kau pikirkan kembali rencanamu ini, Naruto. Karena aku tidak ingin putraku terluka walaupun itu adalah ulah sahabatku sendiri."

Melihat ekspresi Sasuke, Naruto tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Walaupun dia terlihat dingin tanpa ekspresi dari luar tapi dia tahu betul kalau Sasuke sangat menyayangi istri dan putranya. Kemudian Naruto pun berkata "Aku tidak percaya kau tidak merasakannya, Sasuke. Padahal Rosie dan aku merasakannya."

"Merasakan apa?"

"Kalau Ingvild dan Kagami tertarik satu sama lain."

"Kau pasti bercanda."

"Aku tidak bercanda, Sasuke. Saat pertama kali Kagami menatap Ingvild, aku seperti merasakan nostalgia saat pertama kali kau bertemu dengan Rosie."

Mendengar itu wajah Sasuke pun memerah karena dia teringat jelas sekali saat pertemuan pertamanya dengan istrinya "Oi!!! Aku tidak seburuk itu juga, kau tahu Naruto."

Naruto yang mendengar balasan Sasuke pada dirinya hanya bisa tertawa dan membuatnya diberikan tatapan maut oleh Sasuke dan kemudian Sasuke pun berkata "Tapi bagaimana dengan Ingvild?"

"Kau lihat tatapannya pada putramu, Sasuke? Mengingatkanmu pada seseorang?"

Sasuke yang menatap tatapan Ingvild pun menyadari kalau tatapan gadis itu sama seperti tatapan Sakura dulu dan juga istrinya, Rossweisse.

"Kau ada benarnya." Balas Sasuke dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tatapan matanya mengingatkanku pada tatapan Sakura dan istriku."

" **Naruto Uzumaki** , **Sasuke Uchiha**..."

Terdengar suara yang muncul di kedua telinga Naruto dan Sasuke. Naruto yang mengenali suara itu berkata " ** _Great Red_**... Kenapa kau menghubungi kami?"

 **"Ada sesuatu hal yang ingin aku sampaikan**

." Balas sosok yang ternyata adalah **_Great Red_** , sosok terkuat di dimensi **_DxD_** " **Pergilah ke _Dimensional Gap_** **sekarang juga**..."

"Tapi bagaimana caranya? Tidak mungkin aku menggunakan **_Hiraishin_** atau kekuatan mata Sasuke untuk kesana."

" **Aku yang akan membawa kalian kesini kalau begitu**." Balas **_Great Red_** yang kemudian berkata " **Naruto**... **Peganglah tangan Sasuke**. **Sewaktu aku mengirimmu dan teman** - **teman _Bijuu_** **milikmu itu dari _Dimensional Gap_ ke dunia manusia**... **Aku menyelipkan sebagian kekuatanku padaku tapi kau tidak bisa memakai kekuatan itu**. **Kekuatan itu hanya bisa kupakai untuk mentransferkan kau ke _Dimensional Gap_**."

"Jadi dengan kekuatanmu ini, kau ingin aku memegang tangan Sasuke jadi dia bisa kau kirim berdua bersamaku ke **_Dimensional Gap_**?"

" **Begitulah**..."

Naruto kemudian memegang tangan Sasuke dan mereka pun dikirimkan oleh **_Great Red_** langsung ke **_Dimensional Gap_**. Naruto yang sampai bersama dengan Sasuke ke **_Dimensional Gap_** pun menatap **_Great Red_** dan Naruto berkata "Jadi apa yang kau ingin katakan, **_Great Red_**?"

 ** _Great Red_** kemudian melebarkan sayap-nya dan memperlihatkan seseorang dengan rambut silver bergaya berantakan yang menggunakan obi dengan motif magatama di lehernya dan itu membuat Sasuke terkejut tapi Naruto dan **_Great Red_** tidak menyadarinya " **Jadi kalian mengenalinya**? **Karena aku merasakan dia mempunyai energi chakra yang sama seperti kalian** **berdua**."

Lama tidak bersuara, Sasuke pun berkata "Dia adalah Toneri Otsutsuki."

"Tunggu, kau mengenalnya Sasuke? Dan tunggu dulu!!! Dia seorang Otsutsuki!!! Aku pikir sudah tidak ada member klan Otsutsuki lagi di **_Elemental Nation_** selain kita yang mewarisi kekuatan Ashura dan Indra dan juga dua orang yang menyerangmu disana."

"Dia adalah Otsutsuki yang berasal dari bulan di **_Elemental Nation_**."

"Bulan?"

"Ya setelah **_Rikudou_** menyegel Kaguya, adiknya yang bernama Hamura memutuskan untuk pergi ke bulan untuk menjaga segel Kaguya. Dia adalah salah satu keturunan dari Hamura Otsutsuki."

"Tapi kenapa kau bisa mengenalinya?"

Sasuke yang mendengar itu bukannya menjawab malah berbalik bertanya pada Naruto "Kau ingat dengan cerita aku yang diserang oleh kedua anggota klan **_Otsutsuki_** kan? Dia yang menyelamatkanku. Dia yang menahan dua orang itu untuk tidak membunuhku dan aku berhasil membuka portal dan secara tidak sengaja masuk ke **_Dimensional Gap_**."

"Ugh..."

Sasuke yang mendengar itu pun langsung mendekati Toneri dan berkata "Kau baik-baik saja, Toneri-san?"

"Apa itu kau, Sasuke-san?"

"Ya, ini aku..."

Toneri tidak bersuara selama beberapa detik dan kemudian dia berkata "Maaf..."

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengalahkan mereka."

"Tenang saja..." Ucap Naruto yang menepuk pundak Toneri "Kau aman disini. Mereka tidak akan bisa menembus **_Dimensional Gap_** yang dijaga oleh **_Great Red_**."

"Siapa kau?"

"Namaku Naruto Uzumaki"

"Reinkarnasi Ashura, huh... Senang bertemu denganmu." Ucap Toneri yang sudah pingsan karena tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi.

"Luka dia lumayan berat dan mengeluarkan banyak darah..." Ucap Naruto yang menggendong Toneri "Kita harus membawanya ke markas dan mengobatinya. Kau bisa mengirim kami langsung ke markas fraksi manusia kan, **_Great Red_**?"

"Tentu saja, jangan remehkan aku."

Dan kemudian mereka bertiga pun menghilang ditelan oleh cahaya berwarna kemerahan dan meninggalkan **_Great Red_** di **_Dimensional Gap_** sendirian.

-To Be Continued-

Review:

Aulshi:

Bakal ane pikirkan.

IchiBoy52:

Ini remake. Kakak ane yang punya fic itu nyerahin lagi fic itu ke ane, sigh. Padahal fanfic ane udah banyak.

Michael Gabriel 455:

Ya gimana ya, dia itu cemburu dan curiga kalau Naruto dan Gabriel punya perasaan khusus masing-masing pre chapter satu eh malah jadi kenyataan, Naruto dan Gabriel malah nikah satu sama lain dan punya dua anak pula.


End file.
